


Beyond Obsession

by Kimberley (arete214)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/Kimberley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I began this shortly after the series ended, wanting to address what I considered to be some of the loose ends. While I realize that all the characters deserved more closure, this story focuses primarily on Chris and Vin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Kimberley. Posted here with permission.

Chris Larabee stepped out onto the boardwalk from the restaurant, enjoying the fresh morning air. It had been over a month since they’d been duped by Ella Gaines and the bullet wound he’d suffered in the ensuing melee had healed completely without any lingering pain or lasting effects.

The same couldn’t be said for Vin Tanner, who stood watching Chris unobtrusively from across the street.

Vin hadn’t suffered the physical wound Chris had, but he’d been hurt nonetheless and where Chris’s pain had gradually lessened until it was gone, Vin’s had festered and rooted itself deeply in the Texan’s soul.

“Good to see him up and around,” Buck mused as he joined Vin and they both watched Larabee take a seat on the boardwalk to read.

“Yeah,” Vin said quietly. “Reckon he’ll be glad not ta have Nathan watchin’ ‘is every move.”

Buck nodded sagely as he leaned against a post. “Nathan ain’t the only one watchin’ though, is he?”

Vin turned to him with a sharp look. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

Buck smiled and looked out over the street for a moment before replying. “Growin’ up the way I did, I saw a lot of things, Vin. Most of ‘em didn’t have anything to do with real feelings or anything like that but…” He paused a moment. “Maybe that’s what made it so easy to spot the ones that did.”

Vin took his eyes off the other man to look across the street, though his gaze wasn’t focused on anything particular. “This little trip down mem’ry lane got a point?” he asked tersely.

Buck took a minute to consider his answer. “Point is, I know real feelin’ when I see it and I see it in the way you look at Chris.”

Vin turned to glare at him. “Man could get hisself shot sayin’ things like that.”

“Yeah, he could,” Buck admitted, knowing that he’d already be dead if that was Vin’s intention. “And that’s why I haven’t mentioned to Chris that I see the same thing when he looks at you.”

Vin looked shocked for a moment before his eyes narrowed. “You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” he growled.

“I know Chris,” Buck countered quietly. “Knew him when he was with Sarah and I knew what he was like after.”

“Neither’s got nothin’ to do with me,” Vin pointed out flatly.

Buck chuckled softly. “Remember the day we met? Chris was waitin’ for me under that window and you walked up behind ‘im after flushin’ me outta that gal’s room.”

Vin nodded with a small twitch of his lips as he remembered the incident. “Yeah, so?”

“You walked up and stood at his back like you’d always been there and Chris didn’t even bat an eye,” Buck continued. “When he said you were with ‘im I figured you’d been ridin’ together for some time. Wasn’t till I learned you’d only met that day that I started watchin’, wonderin’ how it was the Chris Larabee I knew could trust someone so easy.”

Vin knew exactly what Buck meant because he’d felt the same way when he’d met Chris. He rarely told strangers his real name because of the bounty on his head but he’d told Chris without a moment’s hesitation. “Don’t mean nothin’,” he said after a moment.

“Does when you know Chris like I do,” Buck said quietly. “Like I said, I started watchin’ and what I saw was somethin’ you just don’t see every day.”

“Like what?” Vin asked warily.

Buck thought about that for a moment. “After Chris lost his family,” he began in a soft voice, “he was a different man. I tried everything I could think of to get back the friend I knew but nothin’ worked. Chris didn’t care if he lived or died and in the end, to save what was left of our friendship, I walked away. Still kept track of him when I could, pulled him out of a jam or two but he was on a one-way path to Hell and nothin’ I did or said was gonna change that.” He paused for a moment as his mind wandered back. “Maybe it was because I was the one talked him into staying down in Mexico that night, I don’t know.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” Vin said quietly.

Buck smiled sadly. “I think Chris believes that now but then?” He shook his head. “Hell, maybe it was my own feelin’s of guilt gettin’ in the way of helpin’ him.”

“To hear Chris tell it, you saved his life more’n once back then,” Vin said.

“Maybe,” Buck acquiesced. He met Vin’s gaze and held it. “But you’re the one who made the difference between bein’ alive and livin’.”

“How d’ya figure that?” Vin asked, frowning.

“After that night, Chris didn’t care about anything or anybody,” Buck said, “until he met you.”

Vin shook his head. “You’re crazy, Bucklin.”

Buck chuckled. “You’re probably not far off there,” he said, “but I know what I’m talkin’ about when it comes to Chris.” He paused a moment. “And I don’t think I need to tell you that I know a Hell of a lot about feelin’s between two people.”

Vin looked away. “The kinda feelin’s you’re talkin’ about are between men and women.”

Buck was shaking his head slowly. “The kinda feelin’s I’m talkin’ about are between two souls that are meant for each other. If they’re lucky enough to meet up in this lifetime, it don’t matter what package they’re in. Like I said, that’s not something you see every day.”

“Package matters to Chris,” Vin said, his jaw clenching.

“And here I thought JD was the blind one,” Buck teased.

Vin shot him a sharp look. “Maybe you’re the blind one. Deaf too if you didn’t hear Chris sayin’ he wanted to stay with Ella.”

“That was Chris runnin’ scared,” Buck countered, “and I think you know that.”

“I know before Ella he was runnin’ off to Purgatory every chance he got,” Vin said flatly. “And when he’s here, he’s got Mary hangin’ all over ‘im.”

“Mary’s safe,” Buck said casually, “and Maria’s convenient but neither of them are what he really wants. Or needs, for that matter.”

Vin was silent for a long moment before he shook his head with a sigh. “Even if what you’re sayin’s true, it don’t change nothin’.”

“Maybe not,” Buck said softly. “But what happened at that ranch reminded me that if you spend all your time lookin’ for what you think you should want, you just might miss out on what it is you’re meant to have.”

“I’m sorry about Miss Hilda,” Vin said sincerely, “but it ain’t the same.”

“No, it’s not,” Buck agreed. “Miss Hilda and me, we didn’t get a chance to know how we coulda felt about one another. Even if you and Chris don’t realize it, you already know. All you have to decide now is what you’re gonna do about it.” With a small smile, he turned and walked away.

Vin stood there for a moment, thinking about everything the other man had said. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for Chris and he was pretty sure Buck was right about those feelings being returned. His gaze traveled to where Chris was sitting across the street and he watched for a moment. Everything about the man screamed alpha male; there was no way someone like Chris would ever admit to having feelings for another man, even if he did. 

And Vin suspected Chris’s announcement to stay with Ella had been his way of saying exactly that.

After taking a deep breath and blowing it out, Vin stepped off the boardwalk and headed across the street. “Hey, Cowboy,” he said quietly as he approached the man in the chair.

Chris looked up and smiled a little. “Mornin’, Vin.”

“You seem to be pretty much on the mend,” Vin said, feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable in the other man’s presence.

Chris nodded and flexed his shoulder. “Good as new, I guess.”

“That’s good,” Vin replied, trying to dredge up a convincing smile. He looked out over the street for a moment in silence, trying to put off what he had to say next. “Now that you’re up and about,” he finally said quietly, “I reckon it’s as good a time’s any for me to be movin’ on.”

Chris closed the book and got to his feet, frowning. “Moving on?”

“Told you I’s leavin’ back at that ranch,” Vin reminded him. “Stayed ‘cuz you were off your feed, but now…” He shrugged listlessly.

Chris was shaking his head. “I thought you meant you were leaving the ranch to come back here.”

“Might’a done if you stayed out there,” Vin admitted. “But now … town’s quieted down some, don’t need all of us here. Six men or seven, ain’t gonna make much difference.”

“The town’s quieted down because people _know_ we’re here,” Chris pointed out, still frowning. “And don’t tell me you don’t think you’ve made a difference.”

“Ain’t sayin’ that,” Vin said, shaking his head. “Just never planned on it bein’ permanent, ‘s all. Got things need doin’ and it’s ‘bout time I got to doin’ ‘em.”

“You still going to try to clear your name?” Chris asked, remembering their plan to head to Tascosa over two years ago.

“Might be harder with Eli Joe dead but…” Vin shrugged again before meeting Chris’s gaze evenly. “There’s a time when we’s plannin’ on headin’ out together,” he said, “but I know things ‘re different now. You got somethin’ worth stayin’ for and the town needs you.”

“Vin, I …” Chris let the words trail off as he shook his head slowly.

Vin nodded as though Chris’s silence spoke volumes. “Not gonna make a big fuss with nobody ‘bout it, but I’ll be leavin’ in the mornin’. I’d be obliged if you didn’t say anythin’ to anyone else. I plan on tellin’ ‘em but not ‘till I’m ready to head out.” Without another word, he headed off in the direction of his wagon.

Chris watched him go before turning toward the saloon.

Buck had been watching the exchange between the two men though he couldn’t hear what was being said. He had hoped saying what he did to Vin would spur the man into telling Chris how he felt and that Chris would reciprocate but that didn’t look to be the case. When they parted, Vin looked like someone had just shot his dog and Chris had a look on his face that was all too familiar to Buck. Heaving a heavy sigh, he started across the street toward the saloon and his friend.

Once inside, he wasn’t surprised to see Chris sitting alone at a table with a bottle in front of him. “Kinda early for that, ain’t it?” he teased quietly.

“Nope,” Chris said, tossing back a shot and grimacing a little before pouring another. He stared at it for a moment. “Vin’s leaving.”

Buck took a deep breath and let it out as he took a seat across from his friend. He’d known that his talk with Vin could go either way, but he’d hoped for a different outcome. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized he couldn’t blame the quiet Texan for his choice. “Did you really think he’d stay after Ella?” he finally asked quietly.

Chris tossed back the shot. “I should have listened to him when he tried to warn me about her,” he said. He looked at his long-time friend. “Just like I should have known something was up when you showed me that picture.”

“You didn’t want to believe it,” Buck acknowledged simply. “No one can blame you for that.”

“Vin does.”

“You sure about that?” Buck asked pointedly.

Chris scowled at him. “You just said that’s why he’s leaving.”

Buck shook his head. “That’s not what I said, Chris.”

Chris poured himself another shot as he shook his head in frustration. “I’m not in the mood for your games, Buck. Either say what’s on your mind or leave me the Hell alone.”

Buck watched in silence as his friend downed the shot. “He’s not leaving because you didn’t listen to him about Ella.” He paused for a moment. “He’s leaving because you were planning to stay there with her.”

Shaking his head, Chris smiled wryly. “Making even less sense than usual, Buck.”

Buck chuckled softly. “You can keep on pretendin’ if you want, Chris.” His expression took on a more serious tone as he added, “But once Vin’s gone, he’s gone. You change your mind down the road, it’s too late.”

Chris stared into his shot glass, his brow furrowed. “Can’t make him stay,” he finally said quietly.

“Short of tying ‘im to a hitching post, that’s probably true,” Buck agreed softly. “But you and I both know you’re the only one who can make him _want_ to stay.”

Chris looked up at him. “How?”

Buck got to his feet, allowing a sad smile as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. “First, you need to figure out what made him wanna leave, then…”

“Then, what?” Chris asked, frowning when Buck neglected to finish the thought.

“Simple, Stud,” Buck replied with a small wink. “You stop doin’ it.” Without another word, he walked out of the saloon, leaving Chris to ponder the cryptic advice.

Except that it really wasn’t all that cryptic.

Chris knew exactly why Vin was leaving and understood the reason. He understood it because it was the same reason Chris allowed Mary to keep her hopes alive, the same reason he went off to Purgatory to spend time with Maria, the same reason he had agreed to stay and raise horses with Ella, refusing to heed the warning signs that she wasn’t who he thought her to be. A man could do or convince himself of anything for the right reason.

And he knew his reason was none other than Vin Tanner, just like he knew, without a doubt, that he was Vin’s.

The unresolved yet steadily growing tension between them was driving them both crazy, Chris to the point where he’d take any escape that presented itself and Vin, apparently, to the point where he’d leave the only people in this world he could call friends if not family.

All Chris had to do now was decide whether to take the easy road and just let Vin leave, or throw down the gauntlet for the confrontation he’d been trying so hard to avoid ever since he’d realized what the real problem was.

All he had to do was keep his mouth shut and Vin would be gone at first light. But he wasn’t entirely sure that would be easier in the long run. Safer? Definitely. Cowardly? Probably. But easier? No, he didn’t think so. Then again, the alternative would involve admitting to feelings he didn’t fully understand let alone know how to deal with. His attempts had consisted of finding creative ways _not_ to deal with them, knowing full well that said attempts had hurt Vin on more than one occasion. He’d always felt a modicum of regret afterward but he’d chosen to drown that in a bottle more often than not until it was a fuzzy memory at best, one that wouldn’t register enough to prevent him from making the same choices all over again in a vicious circle of hedonistic denial and self loathing.

And through it all, Vin had stayed, watching Chris’s back when he was too drunk or hungover or simply too busy wallowing in self-pity to do it himself. 

But now he was leaving.

_Did you really think he’d stay after Ella?_

Buck’s words ate at his gut along with the whiskey, the two conspiring against him until he felt physically ill. He pushed the bottle away, wishing he could just as easily ban his friend’s words from his head, the disappointment and recrimination he’d seen in Buck’s eyes from his memory. But if he’d learned anything over the course of his life, it was that a man can’t hide from the truth. Vin was leaving. Buck and the others were losing a good friend, the townspeople a good man who’d risked his life for them on more occasions than they probably even realized. And Chris was losing … Chris was losing _Vin_ , a man who’d become such a part of his life it was hard to remember a time when he wasn’t there, hard to imagine a future without him in it. A man who never backed down from a challenge, never ran from a fight. 

At least, not when he believed there was something worth fighting for.

But Chris had as much as told him there wasn’t, not in this town, not with him. He knew how Vin felt, what he wanted, but rather than admit to those same feelings, he’d chosen to turn a blind eye to it, to pretend he didn’t notice the warmth in Vin’s eyes slowly fading to be replaced with a detached mask to hide the pain that Chris suspected was always lurking just beneath the surface. And the odd time when that mask slipped? Chris had looked away, courteously giving Vin time to fix it back in place before getting on with the business at hand. Oh, he did enough to keep Vin interested all right, probably touched him more than was necessary or even normal but as soon as Vin would start to think that maybe things could be different, Chris would be gone. Dinner with Mary, fishing with Billy, a weekend with Maria. And then it had been Ella, her wagon, her ranch, her _bed_. Anything to make it perfectly clear that what Vin wanted and what he could have were two very different things.

Chris shook his head slightly. He could be a real bastard at times.

But now he had a chance to do something about it and all he had to decide was whether or not he was willing to. He’d be putting a lot on the line asking Vin to stay, but the thought of losing him forever, his friendship and … whatever else there was between them made the risk seem so insignificant that Chris could hardly believe the importance he’d once put on it. 

When push came to shove, he wasn’t willing to spend the rest of his life without Vin in it, wondering what could have been.

Without another glance at the half-empty bottle he’d been planning to polish off, he set out on a mission that could very well change his life.

*******

When Chris went looking for Vin at the wagon he usually slept in, he was relieved to find the younger man inside, though the sight of him packing his things made his gut clench. “Hey,” he said uncertainly.

Vin looked up, his expression showing surprise briefly before it was covered with a mask of neutrality. “Hey.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Chris grimaced a little. “I think we need to talk.”

Vin looked at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the saddle bags he’d been packing. “Got lots to do ‘fore mornin’,” he said quietly.

Chris looked at him intently. “It’s important, Vin.”

That got Vin’s attention and he met Chris’s gaze evenly, holding it for a moment while he considered his options. “All right,” he finally said. “Just what is it you think we need ta talk about?”

“Not here,” Chris said, glancing around at the street. He took a deep breath. “I was hoping maybe you’d ride out to my place with me.”

Vin seemed to think about it briefly before shaking his head. “Don’t see the point, Chris.”

“I know, and that’s my fault,” Chris assured him quietly. “I know why you’re leaving and God knows I can’t blame you but … just give me a chance, Vin.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “Buck say somethin’ to ya?”

Chris grimaced. “Only that I’m a stupid, selfish bastard,” he said. “Nothing I didn’t already know.”

Vin considered that for a moment. “Then what’s left to talk about?”

Chris huffed a wry laugh. “Right. Guess that pretty much sums things up, doesn’t it?”

With a tired sigh, Vin went back to stuffing his saddlebags. “Look, Chris, I get it. I do. I just … this ain’t workin’ for me. It ain’t what I want. Either you get that or you don’t but in the end it don’t matter none either way.”

“What if it does matter?” Chris asked quietly. “What if I tell you I _do_ get it and it _does_ matter? To me.”

Vin glanced around them. It was the middle of the afternoon and while no one was within hearing distance, there was the possibility of that changing at any moment. “You’re right, this ain’t the place.”

“Does that mean you’ll ride out with me?” Chris asked.

Vin wanted to refuse but he was powerless against the hopeful tone in Chris’s voice. He sighed, shaking his head. “No, but I’ll meet ya at your place,” he finally said wearily.

Chris allowed a relieved smile. “All right,” he said with a small nod. “I’ll see you there.”

As Vin watched the other man walk away, he knew, without a doubt, that his life was about to change.

He just wasn’t sure if it would be for the better or worse.

*******

Vin waited until Chris had left town before heading to the Livery to saddle his horse. He knew he was probably being ridiculous but he wanted to ride alone, to get some things straight in his head before he listened to what Chris had to say.

When he got to Chris’s place, the blond was standing at the fence railing, watching his horse in the corral. 

Chris turned to watch Vin dismount, taking note of the fact that he tethered his horse lightly without any indication that he planned to unsaddle the animal. “I’ve got whiskey inside,” he offered. “Or I could make coffee.”

Vin grimaced a little. “Might depend on what you wanna talk about.”

Chris thought about that a minute. “Definitely whiskey,” he murmured as he turned toward the small dwelling.

Once inside, Vin took off his hat and gunbelt and sat down in one of the chairs, accepting the drink Chris offered him with a small nod.

Chris sat down across the table from him and stared at his drink for a long moment. “Not sure where to start,” he finally said.

Vin considered that. “How ‘bout we start with why you think I’m leavin’,” he suggested.

“You go right for the kill, don’t you,” Chris said, shaking his head with a wry smile.

“Better that way,” Vin replied simply.

Chris nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “I should have believed you about Ella,” he began.

“Ain’t never lied to ya, Chris,” Vin agreed. “Not ‘bout somethin’ like that.”

“I know,” Chris said without hesitation.

Vin seemed pleased that Chris realized that. “Ain’t why I’m leavin’, though.”

Chris sighed. “I know that, too.” He paused a moment. “Things have been a little… off lately.”

“Reckon,” Vin agreed, unable to stop a small twitch of his lips at Chris’s understatement.

If Chris noticed, he didn’t let on, all his concentration seemingly on finding the right words for what he wanted to say. “I was never good at dealing with things like feelings,” he said quietly, a small smile of memory playing around his lips. “Sarah was the one who taught me how to do that. She was ….” He looked up at Vin, his smile sad but real. “You would have liked her, Vin. Everybody did.”

Vin returned the smile. “Sounds like she was a real special lady.”

Chris nodded. “She was.” He allowed his mind to wander through the memories for a moment. “When I lost her and Adam, I didn’t know how to deal with any of it. The grief, the rage, the guilt.” He shook his head slowly. “It was easier to go back to my old ways, pushing away the feelings I could, constantly fighting the ones I couldn’t.”

Vin shook his head sadly. “Fightin’ ‘em don’t change ‘em, Chris,” he said. “It just … wears you out.”

Chris met Vin’s gaze with his own. “Yeah, it does,” he said quietly. He paused a moment, studying the blue eyes. “And that’s why you’re leaving.”

Surprised by the unexpected insight, Vin was silent for a long moment. “Reckon there’s more to it than that.”

Chris nodded once. “But I’m not the only one fighting my feelings, am I?”

Vin held the other man’s gaze evenly. “Don’t know many folks who ain’t fightin’ somethin’ or other.”

Chris shook his head in mild exasperation. “Do you ever give a straight answer to a question?”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “Depends on who’s askin’ and why. I’ve seen men strung up and worse for answerin’ the kinda questions you’re askin’.”

Chris’s eyes clouded with a combination of pain and anger. “Is that what you’re expecting from me?”

Dropping his gaze to the drink in his hand, Vin sighed. “No,” he admitted. “I just …” He looked up at Chris once again, “I don’t know what you want here, Chris.”

“I want the truth,” Chris said without pause.

Vin tossed back the drink. “Truth is, we wouldn’t be here if you didn’t already know most’a the answers you’re lookin’ for.” He got to his feet, going to the window to put some distance between them. After a moment, he turned to face the other man. “Ain’t nothin’ I can say that’s gonna change anything,” he said, his tone betraying a hint of sadness though his eyes were hard and determined. 

It was obvious to Chris that Vin wasn’t going to reveal any more than that. And who could blame him? For nearly two years, Chris had made it clear that he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to see it in his friend’s eyes or have to deal with it in any way, shape or form. Vin was right; Chris already knew the answers he was looking for. It was Vin who should be asking the questions but he wasn’t. He wasn’t, because he knew Chris well enough to know he wasn’t going to get any answers.

That was about to change.

“Then don’t say anything,” Chris said, getting to his feet, “just listen.” He paused a moment. “Damned if I know why, but I was drawn to you the first time I saw you. I tried to tell myself later that it was because you were the only man willing to stand up to those drunken assholes when they tried to hang Nathan. You picked up that rifle knowing there wasn’t a soul in this town who was going to back you up.”

Despite the tension in the room, Vin smiled a little. “Reckon I was wrong about that.”

“I thought of you as a friend right from the start,” Chris admitted quietly. He ran a hand through his hair. “Hell, maybe that should have been a warning sign. It’s not like I go around making friends very often.” He thought about that. “Or at all.”

“Wouldn’t’a told you about the price on my head if I didn’t feel the same way,” Vin said.

“I know,” Chris admitted. “And from then on you just … fit into my life like you were meant to be there.” He paused a moment. “Maybe you were.”

Vin shook his head a little, remembering how Buck had said nearly the same thing. “Ain’t denyin’ we made a good team.”

“It wasn’t until that hell hole in Jericho that I realized how I really felt,” Chris went on. “I was sure I was going to die there and the only person I could think about was you. Not Buck or Mary or the rest of the guys, just … you.”

Vin seemed surprised at that, but he hid it quickly. “Hell, Chis, you were beaten and half-starved. Mind does funny things to a man in a situation like that.”

Chris huffed a wry laugh. “That’s exactly what I told myself,” he said. “Problem is, once I was healed I realized I still felt the same way. You had become the most important person in my life. More than just a friend.” He smiled a little as he remembered. “You watched me like a hawk for the next two months.”

Vin ducked his head in mild embarrassment. “Didn’t want you up and disappearin’ again, puttin’ the whole town on the worry,” he defended himself.

Chris nodded slowly in understanding. “Thing is, I started watching you, too. That’s when I realized that I wasn’t the only one feeling the way I did but I didn’t have a damned clue what to do about it. I couldn’t exactly start courting you with flowers and candy.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “Not and live to tell about it,” he growled.

Chris huffed a small laugh. “Pretty much the reaction I would have expected.” He shook his head as he sighed. “Point is, I didn’t think there was anything that could come of it that wouldn’t end up with one or both of us hurt or worse, so I did what I thought was best at the time, for both of us.”

Vin’s eyes flashed angrily. “What’s best for me ain’t your call to make.”

“I know that,” Chris replied irritably. “But tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you’re not leaving for the same reason, because you don’t think we’ve got a hope in Hell of having what we want.”

“I’m leavin’ ‘cause I can’t stand sittin’ by and watchin’ you make eyes at Mary or run off to be with Maria, or waitin’ for the next Ella to come along,” Vin countered angrily. 

Chris winced slightly. “Stupid, selfish bastard, remember?”

Vin was silent for a long moment, his expression gradually softening a little, though the anger didn’t disappear completely. “You ain’t stupid,” he finally admitted grudgingly. 

A bitter smile touched Chris’s lips as he shook his head. “Jury’s still out on that one,” he intoned. He raised his eyes to meet Vin’s. “No matter how you look at it, I was a fool for thinking I could push you away and I don’t want to live like that anymore. I’d rather be celibate for the rest of my life.” 

Vin snorted, shaking his head.

Chris took a few steps toward him, his gaze intent. “I mean it, Vin. I’ll go in to town right now and tell Mary that I don’t have feelings for her if that’s what you want. You can stay and we can see what happens between us or I could go with you if you still want to leave, I just …” He realized his tone was bordering on desperation but couldn’t help it. Realized he didn’t _want_ to help it, not if it was the only way to convince Vin. “I just don’t want to lose you,” he finally finished, his voice not much more than a whisper.

Vin stood rooted to the spot for a long moment, totally taken aback by both Chris’s words and the conviction with which they were said. “I don’t want that either,” he finally admitted, “but there’s no gettin’ around the fact that two men ain’t supposed to have feelin’s for one another. You think it’s hard tryin’ to deny it but have you thought about what it’s gonna be like if we don’t? We stay here and there’s nothin’ for us but sneakin’ around, hidin’ it from our friends and the rest’a the town. If we leave, we won’t have no choice but to keep movin’, stayin’ one step ahead of folks who don’t like what they see. That kinda life ain’t nothin’ new to me but it’s a far cry from what you’re used to.”

“I don’t care,” Chris said resolutely. “Hell, with the lives we lead we could both be dead tomorrow but all this has made me realize that I’d rather spend whatever time we have left together than apart.”

Vin considered that. “You’re thinking that now ‘cause I told you I’s leavin,” he surmised. “If I stay, how do I know things ain’t gonna go back to the way they were? How do I know you’re not gonna push me away again once things get too hard for ya? ‘Cause they will, Chris. Ain’t nothin’ gonna be easy about this no matter how you look at it.”

“I tried easy,” Chris reminded him. “If that’s what I still wanted, I would have kept my mouth shut and let you leave.”

“Prob’ly would’a been the smart thing to do,” Vin said, shaking his head. After a moment, he met Chris’s gaze, searching the other man’s eyes. “I’ve had more time to think about this, Chris. Ain’t no doubt in my mind what I want but …”

“But, what?” Chris pressed.

Vin sighed. “You spent the better part of the last couple’a years tryin’ hard _not_ to think about it. Tell me the truth; if I hadn’t said I’s leavin’ would you even be considerin’ this right now?”

Chris dropped his gaze. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I’d still feel the same, though.”

“Or maybe you just think you would,” Vin said. 

“You don’t think I know how I feel or what I want?” Chris asked, eyes flashing.

“Maybe you do,” Vin said. “Question is, do you want it enough to risk everything you already got?”

“We wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t,” Chris replied without hesitation.

Vin considered that for a moment. “Then have you thought about what it’s like to be with another man? Ain’t like a woman, Chris.”

Chris’s eyes narrowed. “I know that.”

“First hand?” Vin asked, head tilted to one side in speculation.

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. “No,” he admitted. He looked at Vin with a small frown. “You?”

Vin shrugged. “A few times when I’s livin’ with one o’ the tribes,” he said. “They don’t look on it the same way white folks do.”

“What was it like?” Chris asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Hurt some,” Vin said truthfully. “Reckon it mighta been better with someone I had real feelin’s for.”

Chris frowned. “They didn’t …”

Vin shook his head. “Weren’t nothin’ like that, it just didn’t mean nothin’ ‘s all.” He locked eyes with Chris. “Not like it would with you. Which is why I need you to be sure what it is you really want outta this.”

Chris took a moment to give that the consideration it deserved. “There were times I tried to tell myself it was just physical,” he admitted. With a small grin, he added, “And I’d be lying if I said that, in itself, wasn’t damned good motivation.”

Vin smirked a little and shook his head. 

“But I wouldn’t ask you to stay if that’s all it was,” Chris continued. “Your friendship means more to me than that.”

“Never expected it to be more’n that,” Vin admitted quietly. “Told myself for the longest time I’s fine never havin’ you as anything more long ‘s I still had you as a friend. Did a good job foolin’ myself until ...”

“I’m sorry,” Chris said sincerely as Vin’s words trailed off. “About Mary, Maria ... Ella. Everything.”

Vin nodded once in acceptance of the apology. “Gotta tell ya, Chris,” he said after a moment. “My head’s tellin’ me the smart thing to do is ride out like I’s plannin’, give you some time ta think about all this.”

“Just because I didn’t want to think about it doesn’t mean I didn’t,” Chris told him. “There were times I was hard pressed to think of anything else.” He took a step closer. “But if you need to leave, I won’t stop you. I can promise you, though, that I’ll still feel the same a week from now or a month. However long you need.”

“You’re not makin’ this easy,” Vin said.

“For you to leave me?” Chris asked, flashing the devilish grin that made Vin’s stomach flutter every damned time. “Wasn’t trying to.”

Vin shook his head, a crooked smile touching his lips. “You really are a bastard sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Chris replied unapologetically, “I know.”

Vin stared at him for a long moment, knowing full well the next move was his to make. “Aw, Hell,” he finally breathed, closing the distance between them. He closed his eyes, his forehead resting against the blond’s as he breathed in the closeness of him. “How far you wanna take this?” he whispered.

Chris grasped Vin’s hips briefly before sliding his arms around the man’s trim waist. “As far as we can,” he said with certainty before adding, “As far as you want to.”

“You best be sure ya mean that,” Vin breathed. 

“I’m sure,” Chris whispered, rubbing his hands lightly up Vin’s back under his coat. “God, I’m sure.”

Vin kissed him, then, softly at first. An experimental brush of his lips against Chris’s that only served to heighten the need coursing through his veins. “Damnit, Chris,” he breathed, letting go of all restraint. He pulled the other man closer, ravaging the soft lips until they parted to allow him the entrance he’d been seeking. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care; all that mattered was getting as much as he could of the man in his arms and he deepened the kiss accordingly, putting everything he knew into it, everything he _was_. 

And Chris returned it in kind, giving and taking in equal measure. He pulled Vin impossibly closer, reveling in the feel of his lips, the taste of his tongue as it dueled with his own. It was primal and powerful, everything he’d ever imagined it to be and so very different than anything he’d ever experienced. Vin didn’t melt into his arms; he merely claimed his place there like he’d known all along it was his for the taking. Chris had experienced his fair share of carnal pleasures but nothing had ever felt more right than Vin’s lithe body pressed against his, his strong, sure hands cradling Chris’s head as they lost themselves in the kiss. 

“Jesus, Vin,” Chris gasped when their lips finally parted. He framed the other man’s face in his hands, his hungry eyes drinking in every aspect of the Texan’s features. Vin’s cheeks were flushed pink, lending a deeper intensity to the fathomless blue eyes, his lips shiny and seductively swollen, beckoning wordlessly until Chris had no choice but to claim them again, his mind reeling with the knowledge that the dangerous beauty in his arms wanted this as much as he did.

“Want ya, Chris,” Vin managed between kisses, his hands roaming over Chris’s shoulders and down his back to his ass, cupping the cheeks in strong hands before pulling the black shirttails out from their confines in the waistband of the blond’s pants. 

Chris moaned low in his throat at the words, his hands dropping to Vin’s shoulders, pushing at the hide coat until Vin lowered his arms and allowed it to slide down and land in a heap at their feet. “Anything you want, Vin,” he breathed. “Everything … it’s yours.”

Vin pulled back just enough to search the blond’s eyes with his own. Seeing so much more than lust there, he smiled a little, kissing Chris’s lips gently before pulling the other man toward the bed, Chris allowing himself to be led, too lost in the deep blue eyes to navigate the small room on his own. 

Once Vin felt the edge of the bed at his legs, he stopped, pulling Chris into a longer, deeper kiss while one hand worked the buttons of the black shirt. As soon as the first two were undone, he began a trail of hot kisses down the blond’s throat to his chest.

Chris closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations of the Texan’s lips on his skin. Wanting desperately to reciprocate, he pushed the other man back until he was lying flat on the bed, his flushed face framed with silky tresses of brown and gold. “God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed without conscious thought.

Vin’s eyes narrowed slightly and he pulled Chris’s shirtfront open with no regard for the buttons that flew across the room.

“Hey, watch the shirt,” Chris admonished with a mock growl.

“Figured you needed remindin’ that I’m no woman, Larabee,” Vin growled. Smirking as his hands roamed over the hard planes of Chris’s bare chest, he added, “’Sides, I’m sure you got plenty other shirts just like it.”

Chris swooped in for a kiss, ignoring the jab about his clothing. “Oh, you’re all man, all right,” he said, his hand squeezing the bulge in Tanner’s pants. “Don’t change the fact that you’re the finest damned man I’ve ever seen.”

“Remind me to buy ya a mirror come Christmas,” Vin returned the compliment as he wound his arms around the blond and pulled him into a longer, deeper kiss. They stayed like that for long moments, mouths devouring one another while hands fumbled with buttons and buckles.

“Damnit,” Chris growled, pulling back on his knees to glare at Vin’s belt buckle.

Vin snickered as he reached for the offending object. “Deadliest draw there is and you can’t manage a simple belt?” he teased.

Chris smirked, taking over from Vin once the buckle had been taken care of. “Wasn’t exactly working with all my faculties at the time.” Once he had the tan pants open, he pulled Vin into a sitting position and quickly removed the shirt and undershirt he wore before kissing him and gently pushing him back on the bed. Turning his attention to the lower half of the Texan’s body, he had the pants, drawers, boots and socks off in what seemed like one fluid motion.

Vin frowned a little. “Should I be worried ‘bout how good you are at that?”

Chris grinned evilly. “Had to make up for my buckle ineptitude,” he teased. He ran his hands up Vin’s long, lean legs, his gaze admiring the naked body before him. “I was right,” he breathed. “Finest sight I’ve ever seen.”

“Might say the same for you only I ain’t seen all of you yet,” Vin reminded him pointedly.

Taking that as his cue, Chris grinned and got to his feet beside the bed. He lost the ruined shirt first, then removed the rest of his clothing quickly. “Well?” he asked cockily, arms out to his sides. 

“Damn, Chris,” Vin breathed, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could take in the view before him. “Can’t say I haven’t imagined you in my head more times’n I can count but … damn.”

Chris crawled back onto the bed, looming over the other man as he lay back. “I’ll take that as a good thing,” he murmured, kissing Vin gently.

“Good don’t even cover it,” Vin assured him before pulling him down for another kiss. Without the impediment of clothing, they were free to explore each other with hands and mouths, each of them delighting in drawing low, guttural moans from the other. 

“Want ya, Chris,” Vin panted as Chris drove him to new heights of desire. “Need ya inside me.” 

Chris pulled back, looking down at the man beneath him. “You sure?”

In response, Vin flipped them until he was straddling the surprised blond. “More’n sure,” he murmured, capturing Chris’s mouth with his own. “You got anythin’ we could use? Some kinda oil or somethin’?”

Chris quickly took stock in his mind before reaching blindly for the table by the bed. “Nathan gave me this when I was laid up,” he said, handing the jar to Vin. 

Vin glanced at it, recognizing the ointment Nathan often gave them for sore muscles. “It’ll do,” he said. He leaned down to kiss Chris briefly before taking the lid off the jar and rising up on his knees. “Just need to open myself up first.” With two fingers, he reached for the open jar, only to have Chris grab his wrist.

“Let me?” Chris whispered.

Vin was surprised by the request, knowing Chris had never done this before, but at the same time he was pleased. “Yeah, Ok,” he said softly as he rolled off Chris and onto his back. “Just … go slow, OK? Been a while since I done anythin’ like this.” He bent his legs, bringing his feet up flat on the bed and exposing himself to his lover.

Chris rolled onto his knees between the long legs, coating his fingers while his gaze settled on the dark pucker awaiting his attentions. “You sure I can … I mean, I don’t know if…”

Vin snorted, amused at the other man’s uncertainty but also touched by the concern. “Thinkin’ kinda high of yourself there, ain’t ya?” he teased, trying to put the blond at ease. “It’ll fit, Chris, trust me. You just have to stretch the muscle some, get me ready.”

Chris nodded as he brought one coated finger to the dusky hole. His gaze flitted up to meet Vin’s before he went any further. “If I hurt you…”

“You won’t,” Vin assured him, pulling his knees back a little to give the other man better access. 

Chris traced the small hole for a moment before pushing one finger carefully inside.

“Mmm, feels real good, Chris,” Vin murmured.

Buoyed by the encouragement, Chris began to relax, twisting the lone digit experimentally while he pushed in deeper, mesmerized by the look of pleasure on Vin’s face.

“More,” Vin moaned after a few minutes of the delicious torture.

Chris obliged, adding another finger and working them carefully into his lover’s body. 

“Oh yeah, right there,” Vin gasped as Chris brushed against his prostate. “God, Chris, feels so good.”

Chris continued with his ministrations, scissoring his fingers and stretching the tight channel while stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves at every opportunity. He added another finger, captivated by the way Vin’s head tossed on the pillow, his hands fisted in the blanket.

Vin didn’t know how much longer he could handle the sweet torment. He wanted it to go on forever but the physical sensations combined with the way Chris was looking at him had him nearing the edge much sooner than he’d thought possible. “Need ya now, Chris,” he urged breathlessly.

Withdrawing his hand, Chris used it to coat his raging hard on, positioning it at the prepared entrance. Before going any further, he leaned down to kiss the Texan’s parted lips. “Ready?”

“Been waitin’ for this my whole life,” Vin replied honestly.

Chris smiled and kissed him again before leaning back and grasping Vin’s knees. He began to push slowly inside but stilled when the head popped through the tight ring of muscle and Vin gasped.

“I’m OK,” Vin managed breathlessly. “Keep goin’.”

Chris rocked his hips gently, pulling out a little and pushing back in, further each time until he was fully sheathed in the tight channel. “Jesus,” he whispered, in awe at being buried inside the man beneath him, inside _Vin_. He reached forward, gently wiping the sweat from the Texan’s brow. “You OK?”

Vin nodded once. “Just … give me a minute.”

Chris did, wanting to move but realizing the other man needed time to adjust to the fullness. In an effort to ease the discomfort, he leaned forward, capturing the other man’s lips in a heated kiss.

Vin wrapped arms and legs around his lover, moaning into the kiss when he shifted his hips and felt Chris move inside him. “Ready, Chris,” he whispered hoarsely. “Need ya to move.”

Chris started slow, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. The sensation was incredible and he couldn’t suppress a small gasp. “God, you feel so good.”

The first experimental thrusts turned into a smooth rhythm that had them both grunting and groaning with pleasurable exertion. As the desire increased between them, so did their tempo, Chris thrusting harder and faster while Vin raised his hips to meet every stroke.

“So close, Chris,” Vin panted when he could no longer stave off the inevitable. He reached for his weeping cock, only to have Chris gently push his hand out of the way. The blond grasped the shaft with just the right amount of pressure and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Oh, God,” Vin gasped at the dual sensations of Chris’s hand and cock.

“Come on, Vin,” Chris urged, nipping at the Texan’s bottom lip. “Give it to me.”

And with those words, Vin soared over the edge, pressing his head back into the pillow as he exploded in his lover’s hand.

“Fuck,” Chris breathed, having been unprepared for the sight of Vin in the throes of ecstasy. It would take a stronger man than he was to resist such an erotically beautiful vision and he went over the edge willingly, pushing himself deep and emptying what felt like his entire being into the man who’d changed his life.

When he was spent, Chris kissed Vin gently before pulling out and rolling to lay beside the other man. “Jesus, that was …”

“Yeah,” Vin breathed.

Chris rolled onto his side and studied the Texan’s profile. “You OK?”

Vin turned to him with a tired smile. “Yeah. Oil burned some, but it was worth it.”

Chris deposited a brief kiss on the ravaged lips. “I’ll be sure to have something more appropriate on hand for next time.”

Rolling onto his side, Vin propped himself up on one elbow. “Can’t deny I like the idea of there bein’ a next time.” He adopted that lopsided smile that always did funny things to Chris’s gut. “’N a time after that, ‘n a time after that…”

Chris chuckled slipping his hand behind Vin’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. “We’ll have a whole lot of next times if I have my way.”

Vin smirked. “And you strike me as a man who usually gets his way.”

Chris frowned a little. “Only if that’s what you want, too.”

Smiling, Vin kissed him again. “Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, Cowboy. Truth be told, I can’t remember ever wantin’ anythin’ more ‘n I want this.”

“Can’t believe I wasted so much time trying to fight it,” Chris said, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

“Reckon it’s not an easy thing for a man to admit to wantin’,” Vin replied.

“You did,” Chris pointed out. 

Vin snorted. “Trust me, Chris, I was fightin’ the bit a lotta the time, myself.” He paused for a moment. “Was Buck finally made me admit the truth to myself.”

“Buck’s full of surprises,” Chris agreed.

Vin turned his head to look Chris in the eye. “What he said made me admit to myself why I’s feelin’ the way I was,” he clarified, “But I’s the one decided to leave. Weren’t Buck’s idea.”

“I know,” Chris assured him with a small smile. 

“He said what happened with Miss Hilda reminded him that the outside package ain’t what matters, not when two souls are callin’ to one another.” Vin huffed a self-deprecating laugh. “Guess he figured I’d have the guts to say somethin’ to ya ‘stead of runnin’ away.”

“Sometimes it takes more guts to leave,” Chris replied. “I know it wasn’t an easy decision to make, leaving the friends you’ve made here. Nettie and Casey. The guys.” He paused a moment. “Me.”

“Reckon it’s the hardest decision I ever made,” Vin concurred. “But it seemed a damned sight easier ‘n stayin’.” He turned to face Chris again. “I wasn’t tryin’ to force your hand, though.”

“I know that wasn’t your intention,” Chris assured him, “but it did put me in a position where I had to make a decision and it was about damned time I did. Was Buck who made me see that, too.”

“Might just have to buy that man a drink,” Vin suggested.

Chris snorted. “Hell, I’d buy him his own damned saloon if I could.”

They were silent for a moment before Vin kissed Chris’s shoulder and rolled to get out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Chris asked, eyes narrowed.

“To clean up,” Vin said, reaching for his shirt and flashing Chris a small smile. “Reckon I forgot how uncomfortable it can be after.”

Chris cursed himself inwardly for not thinking about that. Not only did Vin have a load of come drying on his stomach, but probably leaking from his ass as well. The idea that it was _his_ brought a small grin of triumph to his face as he rolled out of the bed. “I’ll get something,” he said, depositing a quick kiss on Vin’s lips before moving toward the wash stand.

“Should prob’ly head back ta town, too,” Vin said reluctantly. “Folks’ll wonder where we got off to.”

“Buck knows where we are,” Chris pointed out as he came back with a warm, wet washcloth. “And knowing him, he’s not expecting us back anytime soon. As for everyone else, I doubt they’ll even notice we’re gone until they need somethin’.”

Vin snorted as he took the cloth from Chris’s hand. “Prob’ly right about that.”

Grinning, Chris took the cloth back and began cleaning Vin’s chest with slow, seductive strokes over the bronzed skin. “No reason we need to rush back, then.”

Vin closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations of having Chris so close, of being able to breathe in the very essence of him, of having the strong, sure hands roaming over his chest and belly. “Keep that up we won’t be goin’ nowhere.”

Chris leaned in close, his breath warming Vin’s lips as he replied. “That was the idea.” He claimed the waiting mouth with his own, dropping the cloth before wrapping his arms around the lithe body and pulling it against his own.

“Gotta love a man with a good idea,” Vin murmured between kisses. As soon as he realized what he’d said, he froze.

Chris noticed and pulled back a little, his eyes searching the widened blue ones staring back at him. “Gotta love a man who knows a good idea when he hears one,” he finally said with a teasing grin.

And just like that the tension dissipated as quickly as it had arisen. Neither was the type to express feelings with flowery words or gestures. What they had between them was real and true and, most importantly, mutual. As long as they both knew that, nothing else mattered. 

Vin kissed him hard, his hands roaming down the strong back to cup Chris’s firm ass cheeks. Without further words, Chris steered them back toward the bed, his mouth never leaving Vin’s.

*******

It was a couple of hours later when Chris awoke to find himself alone in the bed. He got up, groaning a little at his protesting muscles then grinning as he remembered how he’d overtaxed them. Vin was one hell of a lover and Chris briefly wondered how long he’d be able to keep up with him before it killed him.

But he knew if that were to happen, he’d truly die a happy man.

He took note of the fact that only Vin’s pants and boots were missing and assumed he was in the outhouse as he pulled on his own trousers and headed to the stove to make a pot of coffee. Walking back to get a clean shirt, he glanced out the window, stopping in his tracks when he saw the barn door open as well as the gate to the corral. His horse was standing nearby grazing but Vin’s was nowhere to be seen. Forgetting the shirt, he grabbed his gun and headed out to see what was going on.

Not hearing anything to indicate anyone was there, he quickly put his horse back into the corral and went into the barn. Vin’s saddle sat next to his own but otherwise nothing seemed out of place until he got closer and saw what was unmistakably blood on both Vin’s saddle and the floor beneath it. “Vin!” he called out, his heart racing as he looked around the empty barn. Once he was sure the other man wasn’t there, he ran back to the house to get dressed before heading back to town for the others.

He only hoped he hadn’t lost Vin so soon after they’d finally found one another.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he arrived in town, Chris had two very determined people heading toward him.

“Mr. Larabee, what could you possibly be thinking allowing that woman to come here?” Mary demanded.

Buck ignored Mary, his expression grim as it settled on Chris. “It’s Ella. She showed up about half an hour ago. I swear, Chris, I wanted to shoot her on sight but she said she had something that would guarantee her safety until she’d had a chance to talk to you.”

Chris’s mind was frantically taking in everything he was hearing along with what he already knew. “She does,” he said grimly. “Vin.”

“Mr. Tanner?” Mary asked, frowning. “I don’t understand, what does…”

“Not now, Mary,” Chris grated. “Where is she?” he asked Buck.

“She took a room at the boarding house,” Buck growled. “Said it might take a while for you to come to your senses.”

Without another word to Mary, Chris stalked toward the boarding house, Buck keeping pace at his side. 

“What the Hell happened to Vin?” Buck asked.

Chris shook his head. “All I know is he’s gone and that bitch knows where he is.”

Buck was about to ask more questions when Ella stepped out onto the boardwalk.  
“Chris,” she gushed with a warm smile. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Where is he?” he demanded.

She glanced at Buck briefly with a look of disdain before turning her attention back to Chris with a concerned frown. “Now, Chris, Vin Tanner is a wanted murderer. I’m sure you don’t want to continue to associate yourself with a known outlaw. That’s not like you at all.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Chris growled. “Now tell me where Vin is or I swear I’ll kill you myself and get it out of one of your hired thugs.”

She seemed to consider that for a moment. “He’s with some associates of mine,” she said. “Unfortunately, they’ve fallen on hard times and really need that five hundred dollars.” She smiled a little at Chris’s expression. “But, since it doesn’t matter to them where they get that money, I’m willing to offer you a deal. You leave town with me, I’ll pay them the five hundred myself and they’ll let him go. You don’t, they take him to Texas and collect their money there. It’s your call, Chris.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Chris sneered.

“That’s a shame,” she said, feigning regret. “Especially since that bounty is offered dead or alive.”

Chris took a step closer to her, trying to be as menacing as possible. “What’s to stop me from taking you apart piece by piece until you tell me what I want to know?”

She smiled wickedly. “As much fun as that sounds, you’d never really hurt me, Chris. You had your chance back at the ranch but even with everything you thought you knew, you couldn’t pull the trigger.”

“I don’t make the same mistakes twice,” he growled.

She cocked her head to one side. “Then consider this. I gave my men a choice of places to take Tanner and they’re the only ones who know for sure where he is. You agree to my terms, I send a wire to a central location and they let him go immediately. You don’t, he might live a couple of days but not long enough for you to find him.”

Buck had to hold Chris back as he lunged for the woman. “You kill her now, we may never get Vin back,” he reminded his friend.

Chris wrenched himself from Buck’s grasp but didn’t make another move for Ella. “She’s lying, Buck. She knows exactly where he is.”

“Probably,” Buck acknowledged, “but if she’s tellin’ the truth for once, any time you spend tryin’ ta beat it outta her is time Vin may not have.” He glanced across the street where two strangers stood watching the exchange. “Besides, it doesn’t look like she came alone.”

“I don’t give a damn if she’s got the whole 21st Calvary with her, she’s not going to get away with this,” Chris hissed.

“No, she’s not,” Buck promised, “but right now we have to think of Vin.”

JD, Ezra and Mary had joined them and were waiting to see what Chris would do while Josiah and Nathan each positioned themselves behind one of the strangers.

After a moment, Chris grabbed Ella’s arm and began to pull her across the street.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” she said smugly. 

“I’m locking you up,” Chris grated.

“You can’t be serious!” she exclaimed, beginning to struggle against his hold. “For what?”

Chris glanced at the two men. One reached for his gun but was dissuaded quickly as Nathan and Josiah drew theirs first. “On suspicion of murder.”

“You won’t get away with this,” she raged. “If Tanner dies, I will have done the public a service in the eyes of the law. No jury is going to convict me for killing a wanted man!”

Chris stopped and yanked her roughly to face him. “And what about my wife and son?” he rasped. “They were innocent and you killed them for your own selfish reasons.”

“You know that wasn’t me,” she hissed. “Fowler killed them and he’s already dead.”

“You hired him,” Chris said angrily. “You admitted as much.”

She had the gall to grin. “What I said was, I did what I had to do. I’m still willing to do whatever it takes, Chris.”

“And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to see you hang,” Chris growled as he continued dragging her toward the jail.

“Fine, let me go and I’ll tell you where he is,” she tried to bargain.

He stopped again. “Why should I believe anything you say?”

“Because if you don’t, he’s a dead man,” she replied, eyes narrowed. “You let me go now and as soon as I’m safely out of town, I’ll tell my men to let him go.”

“I don’t believe you,” he grated as he continued on to the jail.

“I’m going to wire the judge,” Mary said, hurrying off to her office. 

With a thoughtful expression, Ezra headed to where Nathan and Josiah still kept watch over the two strangers, Buck and JD following his lead. 

“Gentlemen,” he lamented as he approached them. “What an unfortunate turn of events for you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the older of the two men said gruffly. 

Ezra feigned surprise. “Really? You mean the sudden incarceration of your employer doesn’t worry you in the least?” He smiled knowingly. “Unless, of course, you were wise enough to demand your payment in advance.”

“Mrs. Larabee will pay us when the job’s done,” the older one said. “That’s the deal and we’re stickin’ by it.”

“Her name is Ella Gaines,” Josiah interjected. “No doubt the first of many lies she told you.”

“Exactly what _did_ she tell you?” Buck asked. “Because if she told you the truth and you’re still working for her? That makes you as guilty as she is in my book.”

“Indeed, Mr. Wilmington,” Ezra added. “Perhaps we should forgo the formalities and just lock them up now alongside their delusional benefactor.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” the younger man said. “We were hired to watch her back, that’s it.”

The older one sneered. “We know all about how Chris Larabee ran off with her money. We’re just helping her get back what’s rightfully hers.”

“So she didn’t mention how she hired someone to murder Chris’s wife and child so she could have him all to herself?” Buck asked, his voice low and dangerous.

The younger man looked uncertainly at his companion. “Barnes?”

“Mrs. Larabee…” Barnes glanced at Josiah. “Miss Gaines wouldn’t do something like that. All she wants is…”

“All she wants is Chris,” Buck interrupted him angrily. “And she’s already proven she’ll stop at nothing to get what she wants.”

“You heard her,” Josiah added. “Did she sound like she was after her money?”

The two men looked at each other, the younger one looking fearful while the older one’s jaw clenched. They’d heard the whole exchange and couldn’t deny that their employer seemed more intent on acquiring Chris’s company than the money she was supposedly owed.

“Assuming, for the moment, that you were not in her employ at the time of the ghastly crimes she’s suspected of committing, she, alone, will have to stand trial,” Ezra said. “If, on the other hand…”

“I don’t know nothin’ about no murders,” Barnes said. “She hired me and Sampson for protection while she tracked Larabee down and got her money back, that’s it.”

“What role did you play in the abduction of our friend, Mr. Tanner?” Josiah asked.

“That wasn’t us,” Sampson said. “Was two other guys she hired.”

“Were you there when she hired ‘em?” Nathan asked.

“Heard some of it,” Barnes said. “She said Tanner was wanted in Texas for murdering another man’s family over a grudge. Burned the house to the ground with the woman and kids inside.” His eyes hardened. “You ask me, he got what’s coming to ‘im.”

“Vin would never do something like that,” JD defended his friend vehemently. 

“But Miss Gaines would,” Josiah intoned. “Did, in fact.”

“You sayin’ it don’t make it so,” Barnes countered. “I saw Tanner’s wanted poster with my own eyes.”

“He was framed for murder by a bounty he was hunting,” Buck explained away the poster. 

“In actuality, he’s our colleague,” Ezra clarified. “We were hired personally by Circuit Judge Orin Travis to keep an eye on this town.”

“So if you know anything, you’d best start talking,” Chris added as he joined them after having locked Ella in a cell. 

Barnes hesitated for a moment, looking at his companion as though weighing his options before turning back to face Chris. “We don’t know where they took ‘im, that’s the truth.” He swallowed hard. “She paid them five hundred dollars and told them to take him someplace and leave him to die. She said once he’d paid for his crimes and she’d gotten what she was after, she’d tell us where he was so we could take him in and collect the bounty. That’s how she planned to pay us. I swear, we didn’t know anything about what you’re saying but if it’s true, we don’t want no part in it. We’ll leave town right now if that’s what you want.”

“Nobody’s going anywhere,” Chris informed them in a threatening tone. 

“I suggest you make yourselves comfortable here until we can find our friend,” Ezra added.

“She was building something,” Sampson remembered suddenly.

“That’s right,” Barnes said, nodding his head thoughtfully. “Maybe not buildin’ so much as fixin’ up but she ordered a bunch of supplies. Had drawings and such that she wanted it to look like. It was about a month ago and she was explainin’ it all to those same two men she was talkin’ to about Tanner.”

“She said something about the place having good memories for her,” Sampson added.

“These two men have a name?” Chris asked. 

“They were brothers, I think,” the younger man said. “Murphy? Or…”

“Monroe?” Buck suggested angrily.

“That’s it! Monroe,” the younger man agreed.

“You know them?” Chris asked his friend.

“Couple’a brothers by that name came through town about a month ago while you were laid up at Nathan’s,” Buck explained. “Vin thought the timing was suspicious so we kept an eye on them. They hung around for a few days, supposedly looking for work, then moved on.”

“They must have been keeping an eye on things here,” Josiah said, looking at Chris. “That explains how Ella knew exactly when you were back on your feet.”

“You know where they’re from?” Chris asked the two strangers.

Both men were shaking their heads. “We only saw then twice,” the older man said. “Once when she was talkin’ about the building, and a few days ago when she was tellin’ them about Tanner.”

“Where did these conversations occur?” Ezra asked.

“Miss Gaines was staying in a hotel over in Pickford,” the older man replied. “That’s where she hired us. Monroes first rode into town a little over a month ago but left after their dealings with her. They came back about a week ago and right after they left again, we set out for here.”

“And you’re sure you don’t know where they took our friend,” Nathan prodded.

“Believin’ what she said about him, we didn’t much care,” Barnes said truthfully.

“Maybe we should let them in to see Ella,” JD suggested. “If she thinks they’re still working for her, she might tell them.”

“We don’t hold for killin’ women and children,” Barnes said. “If what you said is true, we don’t want no more to do with ‘er but we’ll try talking to ‘er if you think it’ll help.”

Chris considered that for a moment. “All right.”

Barnes nodded. “We’ll be sure to tell you everything she says.”

“You won’t have to,” Chris said. Turning to Ezra, he added, “I want you outside the cell window. I want to know every word she says.”

Ezra nodded and hurried off to do as requested.

Chris turned to Barnes and Sampson. “The rest of us will be over at the newspaper office trying to figure out where to look.” He paused a moment as he fixed both men with a cold glare. “You double-cross me and I’ll kill you myself.”

Sampson looked worried, but Barnes only nodded. Once the others were inside Mary’s office, he and Sampson entered the jail.

“Well, well,” Ella sneered angrily at them. “If it’s not the two men who were supposed to be watching my back.”

“They had guns on us, Mrs. Larabee,” Barnes said. “Didn’t figure we’d be much use to you dead.” He looked around the office. “You see where they put the key?”

“The kid took it with him,” she snapped irritably. Eyes narrowing, she added, “Why’d they let you in here anyway?”

“They didn’t,” Sampson said with a grin. “They’re holed up in that newspaper woman’s office tryin’ ta figure out where ta find their friend.”

Ella grinned wickedly. “Even if they figure it out, it’ll be too late.”

“You think he’s already dead?” Barnes asked.

“Not yet, but soon, very soon,” she practically cooed. “It’s no less than he deserves for sneaking around behind my back and trying to turn Chris against me.”

“I thought it was money you’re after,” Barnes said with a small frown.

“I said I wanted what was rightfully mine,” she replied with a glare. “And make no mistake about it, Chris Larabee _is_ mine. The sooner he gets that through his head the better for all of us.”

“How’re you gonna get out?” Sampson asked. “I heard Larabee say somethin’ about hangin’.”

“They’re not going to hang me, you imbecile,” she snapped. “Tanner’s a wanted man. There isn’t a court in the country that would hang me for killing him. As soon as a judge hears their pathetic excuse for charges, they’ll have no choice but to let me go and Chris and I will finally be together.”

Barnes nodded. “Ok, then. Sounds like you got what you wanted. If you just tell us where we can find Tanner, we’ll be on our way to collect the money you promised.”

She glared at them. “You don’t get anywhere near Tanner until I know for sure he’s dead.”

“You told the Monroes where he is,” Barnes pointed out, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “You wouldn’t be trying to double cross us now, would you?”

She smiled sweetly. “Of course not. The Monroes caught him by surprise. You find him now and he’s still got some fight left in him, he could get away and that’s one thing I won’t chance. He’s going to pay for going against me and he’s _not_ going to get in my way again.”

“So, when, exactly, are we going to get our money?” Sampson asked.

She thought for a moment. “By the time the judge shows up and tells Chris there’s no case against me, Tanner will be dead. I’ll tell you where you can find him and we’ll go our separate ways, you to Texas to collect your payment and Chris and I off to share the rest of our lives together without any interference from that half-breed tracker.”

“How can you be sure the Monroes took him where you wanted?” Barnes asked.

“I told them how special the place is to Chris and me,” she assured them. Her eyes flashing angrily, she added, “And they know that if they don’t do exactly what I say, they’ll face the same fate as Tanner or worse.”

Barnes seemed to consider that for a moment. “Still don’t like it. What if something happens and you can’t tell us where he is? We’ll never get our money.”

“Then you’d better pray nothing happens,” she said pointedly. “That _is_ what I hired you for, after all. If you don’t do your job, you won’t earn your payment anyway.”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait, then,” Barnes said unhappily.

“Yes, you will,” Ella replied sweetly. As they headed for the door, she settled herself on the small cot to wait.

Ezra entered the newspaper office with Barnes and Sampson.

“Anything?” Chris asked.

Ezra shook his head. “No,” he said grimly. “She’s not going to tell them anything until she’s certain Mr. Tanner is dead, if then.”

“All she said is that it’s a special place to the both of you,” Sampson said.

Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It was worth a shot.” He turned to Sampson and Barnes. “Just so you know, if you leave town before we find Vin, I’ll be having someone follow you.”

“You’re not sure you can trust us,” Barnes said with an accepting nod. “Truth is, I’m not sure how much of what you’re sayin’ is true either so we’ll be staying until the court decides just how guilty Miss Gaines really is.”

“Fair enough,” Chris said in way of a dismissal. 

Once they’d left, Buck turned to Chris. “If she’s orderin’ supplies, it could be for the ranch. Place would need some fixin’ up after that shootout and Pickford’s right on the way.”

Chris was looking at a map on the wall, his mind racing through their options. 

“And you spent time together there. That could be her happy memory,” Nathan added.

“Even if she plans to go back there, doesn’t mean that’s where she took Vin,” Chris pointed out. 

“But she did have other holdings in the area,” Josiah reminded them. “I imagine the Culpepper mine alone would have lots of places to hide someone away.”

“I don’t want to waste time looking in the wrong direction,” Chris said, his tone belying his frustration.

“When Barnes asked if Mr. Tanner was deceased she said not yet, but soon,” Ezra stated grimly.

“If the place is supposed to hold special meaning, the ranch is our best bet,” Chris said.

“We could split up,” JD suggested. “You can check out the ranch and I can go out to your place and see if I can pick up their trail there.”

“We haven’t had rain in over two weeks,” Josiah pointed out. “Won’t be easy finding a trail on hard ground.”

“No doubt our missing Mr. Tanner could pick one out,” Ezra said. “But I don’t know about the rest of us.”

“Vin’s been teaching me,” JD said proudly. “I’m no where near as good as he is, but I might be able to tell which direction they were headed at least.”

“It’s worth a shot, Chris,” Buck said quietly.

Chris nodded. “OK JD, see what you can find. Nathan, go with him.” He paused briefly, his jaw clenching. “Vin may be hurt; there was blood in the barn where they grabbed him.”

Nathan nodded. “If they knocked him out, that could count for some blood,” he speculated on a hopeful note. “Head wounds bleed a lot but it don’t mean he’s hurt bad, Chris. If there’s anything out there, we’ll find it.” With that, he and JD hurried off to ready their horses.

“Buck, Josiah, we’ll go through Pickford and head to the ranch,” Chris said, hoping Vin wasn’t alone in some cold mine shaft. “Ezra, you stay and keep an eye on things here. If JD and Nathan find anything, tell them where we’re headed. We’ll need the extra manpower if we have to search the mine.”

“Of course,” Ezra replied with a nod. He didn’t bother pointing out that it would be dark in a couple of hours. If he were in Vin’s boots, he wouldn’t want them waiting until dawn to come looking for him. 

Chris turned to Buck and Josiah. “We can make Pickford by morning. We’ll ask around there first, see if anyone knows anything before we head to Red Fork.”

The others nodded, both hoping they’d have their friend back by the same time the next day.

*******

Once in Pickford, they asked around about Ella Gaines. It seemed she’d made quite an impression, telling anyone who’d listen about how the notorious gunslinger Chris Larabee had married her for her money and run off with it first chance he got. Upon hearing the truth, many of them had been more sympathetic but no one had any real information that would help them.

They were exiting the hotel after having talked with the proprietor there when JD and Nathan rode up.

“Anything?” Chris asked, squinting up at the two riders.

“Followed their trail best we could,” JD said almost apologetically. “Lost it before too long but it looks like they’re headed toward Eagle Bend.”

“Eagle Bend?” Chris repeated, frowning. As soon as the meaning dawned on him, he turned away, hands clenched at his sides.

“That bitch,” Buck grated in a low voice.

Nathan frowned. “You don’t think…”

Chris turned back to them, his expression dark. “My old place,” he said flatly. “The murder of my family is Ella’s ‘good memory’.”

JD looked as horrified as the rest of them felt. “You mean …?” He shook his head, his expression turning grim. “That’s not right.”

“Eagle Bend is over a day’s ride,” Chris scowled, angry that they’d been heading in the opposite direction.

“The way we came,” Buck agreed. “We cut East, we can make it by nightfall.”

“That’s a rough ride,” Josiah pointed out. “But we’ve got some powerful motivation.”

Chris looked at Nathan and JD, knowing they’d been riding most of the night. “Grab something to eat,” he suggested flatly. “We’ll get what supplies we need and meet you at the livery in half an hour.”

Nathan nodded as both men dismounted. Chris was about to turn away when he noticed something familiar packed behind JD’s saddle.

“I, uh, got Vin’s stuff,” the younger man said as he noticed what Chris was looking at. “I thought maybe he’d need his coat or his gun once we found him.”

“You went inside?” Chris asked, his expression showing no emotion. He knew what the place must have looked like. Rumpled bed, discarded clothing, the wet rag they’d used to clean themselves up between rounds.

“Nathan scratched his hand on your barn door,” JD explained in a rush. “After he bandaged it, he said I should look inside to see if you had more bandages in there, you know, in case he needed them for Vin.”

Chris nodded slowly. 

“I saw Vin’s things and I …,” he explained, still sounding flustered. “I thought I should bring them along.”

Chris looked at the young man seeing nothing but questions in the brown eyes, questions he wasn’t prepared to deal with at the moment. “Get something to eat, JD,” he said quietly before turning toward the general store.

“Chris?” JD called out hesitantly.

With a sigh, Chris turned to face him once again. “Yeah.”

“I don’t … I mean, I didn’t …” He swallowed once, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “We all care about Vin; we’re going to find him.”

Chris appreciated the sentiment and smiled a little. “Thanks, JD,” he said.

JD nodded once in satisfaction. “See you at the livery.”

Chris watched him hurry into the restaurant before turning and continuing toward the store.

*******

Chris knew they were making good time but the terrain was rough and they had to stop more often than he would have liked, to rest the horses if not themselves. He was standing by himself at the edge of a small pond when Buck approached him. 

“How you doin’, Stud?” Buck asked softly.

Chris was staring off over the water. “Kicking myself for letting my guard down when I knew what she was capable of,” he answered truthfully.

“I think we’re all doing a little of that,” Buck replied. “But nobody thought she’d dare show her face around here after what you found in that house.”

Chris was silent for a moment. “She honestly believes I’d be with her after what she’s done.”

“She’s crazy, Chris. No two ways about that but at least it doesn’t sound like she killed Vin right off. She wouldn’t have reason to lie about that, not to her own men, anyway.” 

Chris sighed. “I hope you’re right but even if she didn’t kill him outright, he’s been out there somewhere for nearly a day.” He paused for a moment. “Got real cold last night.”

“Yeah,” Buck agreed quietly, “but Vin’s as tough as they come, Chris.”

Chris scoffed irritably. “As far as I can tell, he’s not wearing anything but pants and boots. Tough or not, he could freeze to death as easy as any man.”

Buck grimaced a little at the thought of Vin being exposed to the elements half clothed. At the same time, the possible reasons for that exposure game him hope. “Does that mean the two of you worked things out between you, at least?”

“More or less,” Chris said evasively. “Not sure Vin will think it was worth the price, though. If I hadn’t talked him into going out there with me, he wouldn’t be God knows where right now.”

Buck nodded slowly as he thought about that. “It was worth the price to him,” he finally said. “No doubt in my mind about that.”

“I can’t lose him, Buck,” Chris practically whispered.

“You won’t,” his friend assured him with a clap on the shoulder. “Sounds to me like you both have a helluva lot more to live for now.” He tried for a teasing smile, though he feared it came across as more sad than jovial. “And we both know how stubborn that man can be. Ain’t no chance of him leavin’ behind somethin’ he’s waited his whole life for.”

Chris turned to look at him for the first time since Buck had joined him at the water’s edge. They both knew that Vin might not have any say in what happened to him but Chris appreciated the words of encouragement just the same. “You’re a good friend, Buck,” he said, with a small smile.

“Damned right I am,” Buck said with a wink. “Now, let’s go bring our boy home.”

*******

It was nearly dark by the time they reached Chris’s old homestead. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the silhouette of a brand new structure alongside the burned out shell of the former home.

“I’ll be damned,” Nathan breathed as he realized the new building was eerily familiar.

“That’s Chris’s house,” JD said, shocked at how accurately it had been copied.

Chris’s jaw clenched as he took in the view. While nothing like the home he’d shared with Sarah and Adam, the new house was an exact replica of the cabin he’d built near town, the place from which Vin had been taken, where they’d first admitted and then acted upon their feelings for one another. 

“Chris,” Buck said, his voice strangled as he got the other man’s attention.

Chris followed Buck’s gaze and felt his world drop out from under him. Instead of the two small crosses marking the resting places of the family he’d lost, there were three. 

And the third bore the name of Vin Tanner.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“No,” Chris growled, dismounting his horse and heading for the small enclosure. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at Vin’s name, his mind bombarded with images of the blue-eyed Texan. “Vin,” he gasped.

He didn’t notice JD on the ground in front of him until the young man jumped up in excitement. “He’s not here, Chris.”

Chris took a moment to compose himself before focusing his attention on the other man. “What?”

“The ground hasn’t been disturbed,” JD pointed out. “I mean, if they’d … if Vin was here, it would be all freshly dug up.” He pointed to the earth. “But it’s hard as rock, Chris. There’s no way anybody’s buried anything here in the time Vin’s been gone.”

“The bitch put that there for shock value,” Buck seethed.

“If she’d killed him, she would have buried him right there where it would hurt most,” Josiah suggested. “Which means there’s a good chance Vin’s alive.”

“Turn this place upside down,” Chris grated, already heading toward the house.

Inside, everything had been copied down to the style of furniture and curtains.

“It’s exactly the same,” JD breathed.

Nathan pulled back the rug in the kitchen area. “There’s a cellar, Chris!” he exclaimed, already pulling on the handle.

Despite knowing what he might find, Chris went down the ladder without hesitation only to find it completely empty. “Nothing,” he said in frustration.

“Did the old house have a cellar?” Josiah asked thoughtfully.

“Two of ‘em,” Buck replied, catching on to Josiah’s train of thought. “A root cellar under the house and a storm cellar beside the barn.”

Chris climbed out of the cellar with a determined expression. “Check out the house,” he said gruffly as he grabbed a lantern from the sideboard before heading outside. His heart began to race as he reached the cellar door and noticed that the grass that had grown up around it was trampled flat in spots. Swinging the door open, he descended into the darkness. “He’s here!” he called out as he hurried toward the still figure in one corner of the dank enclosure. “Vin?” he called gently, reaching for his knife to cut the ropes that bound him hand and foot. “Vin, can you hear me?”

Nathan was there in short order, pressing an ear to Vin’s chest. “He’s alive but not by much,” he said grimly. He cursed under his breath when he felt how cold Vin’s skin was. “We need ta get him warmed up if he’s gonna stand a chance.”

Chris took off his duster and wrapped it around the man before scooping the still body into his arms and heading for the ladder. Buck was at the top to take Vin from him while he and Nathan climbed out.

“Is he OK?” JD asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the pale, still figure.

Nathan was checking the wound on the back of Vin’s head. He looked up at Chris. “Got a nasty lump there but the bleedin’s stopped. I don’t think it’s serious but I won’t know for sure ‘till he wakes up.”

“Is that lump the reason he’s not waking up?” Chris asked.

“Hard ta tell,” Nathan said honestly. “But he’s too cold, Chris. If he was down there all this time it’s just as possible that’s the reason. Any longer, it’s likely he would have froze ta death.”

JD hurried to his horse and brought back Vin’s coat and a blanket. “Here,” he said, handing them to Nathan.

Nathan took the items but was shaking his head. “These’ll help him hold onta what body heat he has left but he’s gonna need more ‘n that ta get it up where it belongs.”

“What about a fire?” Josiah suggested.

“Too hot, too fast,” Nathan explained. “Shockin’ ‘is body like that could be more dangerous than nothin’ at all.”

“There’s got to be something we can do,” Chris said in frustration.

“Body heat would work,” Nathan said, looking up at Chris. “Not sure Vin would appreciate wakin’ up with one o’ us pressed up against ‘im but if it saves his life…”

“He’ll just have to get over it,” Chris concluded. He glared at the house Ella had built. “I’m not taking him in there,” he said flatly.

“If we wrap ‘im in blankets, we could make it to Eagle Bend ‘fore it gets too dark,” Nathan suggested. “He’ll have ta ride double, though. Don’t got time to rig a litter.”

“He can ride with me,” Chris said without hesitation. “JD, grab all the blankets we’ve got.”

JD hurried off to complete the task while Chris turned his attention back to Vin who was still wrapped in Chris’s duster. “His coat will be warmer.”

“Fewer layers there are between ya, the faster your heat will transfer,” Nathan replied.

Chris nodded and began undoing his shirt. Once he had it off, he mounted the horse that Buck was holding ready. “Hand him up to me, Josiah,” he said.

Josiah scooped the unconscious man into his arms and helped Chris get him into the saddle in front of him. Chris gasped a little as Vin’s back pressed against his bare chest. “Christ, he’s cold.”

JD ran back with the blankets and between the four of them, they got them wrapped around Chris and Vin as best they could. “That should keep most ‘a your body heat trapped inside until we get ta town,” Nathan said.

Knowing they didn’t have time to waste, the others mounted up and the group headed off to Eagle Bend.

When they reached their destination, Vin was still unconscious. “He’s not waking up,” Chris said, his tone thick with worry as Josiah carried Vin into a room at the boarding house.

“When a body gets too cold, it starts to shut down,” Nathan explained. “Heartbeat gets slower, breathing gets more shallow. It’s takin’ all the energy he’s got left just ta keep ‘im alive. Once he warms up some, he should come around.”

“Should?” Chris asked, eyes narrowing.

Nathan scrubbed a hand over his face as he watched Josiah lay Vin on the bed. “Like I said, Chris, I don’t know if that knock ta the head did any damage.”

Chris nodded and moved to the side of the bed. “Now what?”

“We do whatever we can to warm him up,” Nathan said.

Chris sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots and socks. Oblivious to the other men in the room, he proceeded to take off his pants until he stood in just his long underwear before climbing onto the bed with Vin and pulling the covers over both of them.

“That’s good, Chris,” Nathan approved. “Be better if we strip ‘im down to his longjohns too. Help your heat transfer faster.” As soon as he pulled the covers back and began undoing Vin’s pants, he realized the man wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Uh…”

“It’s fine,” Chris said sharply. “If it’ll help, just do it.”

Nathan nodded and managed to work Vin’s pants off using the bedclothes to shield his nakedness from the others. Once he was done, he arranged the covers over both men. “That should help.” 

Chris nodded shortly and began rubbing his hands up and down Vin’s arms to generate warmth.

“Someone go to the bar and get some brandy,” Nathan suggested. “If we can get some down ‘im, it’ll help.”

Buck and Josiah both left the room while JD stood off to one side. “Anything I can do?” he asked.

“Ain’t much more any of us can do right now,” Nathan said regretfully. “The rest is up ta Vin.”

Buck returned a few minutes later with a bottle of brandy. “Ezra would be proud,” he said as he held the bottle out to Nathan. “Got the best they had.”

“Where’s Josiah?” JD asked.

Buck shrugged. The question was answered a moment later as Josiah came into the room grinning triumphantly and holding up a tin coffee pot.

“I already got the brandy,” Buck pointed out.

Josiah’s grin never faltered. “This isn’t for drinking,” he said as he moved to the washboard for a towel to wrap the object in. “I filled it with hot coals from the stove.”

“Good thinkin’,” Nathan said with a smile.

After wrapping the coffee pot twice and testing its warmth, Josiah lifted the covers and put it close to Vin’s feet. Chris could feel the warmth radiating almost immediately and nodded his appreciation along with a small smile.

After only a few minutes, Vin moaned quietly, burrowing closer to the other man in the bed.

“Vin?” Chris said gently. “You with us, Pard?”

There was no response and Chris looked up at Nathan questioningly.

“His body’s respondin’ ta the warmth,” Nathan said with a small smile. “Means it’s workin’.” He looked at the other three men in the room. “Might as well get some sleep while we’re here,” he said. “Vin won’t be goin’ anywhere ‘till at least mornin’.”

“Nathan’s right,” Chris agreed. “None of us got any sleep last night and there’s nothing we can do for Vin that we’re not already doing.”

“You’ll come get us if that changes,” Buck said. 

Chris smiled a little, noticing that Buck’s tone was that of an instruction rather than a request. “Yeah.”

The others left and Nathan got some things out of his bag before taking a seat on the chair next to the bed. “Now that we’re doin’ all we can ta warm ‘im, I need ta clean that cut on his head.” Once he was finished with that, he merely sat there watching the unconscious man.

Chris continued rubbing the cool skin, trying to stimulate circulation. After a while, Vin’s arm moved weakly, trying to pull Chris closer.

“Come on, Vin,” Chris encouraged. “Need you to wake up so I can put my damned clothes back on.”

It was a while before Vin stirred again. At first he struggled weakly to get out of Chris’s hold, but then he seemed to relax. “Chris,” he murmured, pressing himself closer to the other man.

“Right here,” Chis assured him. “We’re doing our best to warm your scrawny ass up.”

Vin started to shiver violently and Chris instinctively pulled him closer as he looked to Nathan in concern.

“Shiverin’s a good thing,” Nathan assured him as he got up and poured some of the brandy into a cup. “Let’s see if we can get some o’ this down ‘im.

Chris shifted slightly, so he could raise Vin’s chin. “Hey, Pard,” he called softly. “Need you to wake up and drink something for me.”

Vin’s brow furrowed, though he didn’t open his eyes.

“Come on, just a little,” Chris encouraged as he took the cup from Nathan. “Then you can go back to sleep where it’s nice and warm.” He raised Vin’s head slightly with one hand while the other guided the cup to his friend’s lips. He poured a little of the amber liquid into Vin’s mouth and smiled when he swallowed. “That’s it. Just a little more.”

Vin managed to drink half of what was in the cup before a violent shudder wracked his body and he whimpered a little. “C…c… cold.”

“I know,” Chris murmured, handing the cup back to Nathan before rubbing Vin’s upper back with his hands. “Do you remember what happened?” he asked. When he got no response, he looked down at the sleeping man’s face. “Vin?”

“He’ll prob’ly be in an’ out of it for a while,” Nathan said as reassurance. “His body still needs ta warm up some ‘fore everything’s back ta normal but I think he’s over the worst of it.”

Chris closed his eyes and nodded in relief. “Thanks, Nathan.”

“You’re the one doin’ most’a the work,” Nathan said with a small smile. “The heat he’s gettin’ from you is makin’ all the difference.”

“Wasn’t going to let Ella win this one,” Chris said grimly.

Nathan squeezed the blond’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. “She won’t, Chris. Vin’s gonna be fine, I’m sure of it.”

Chris nodded again in acceptance of the words. “You should get some sleep.”

“Was just thinkin’ that myself,” Nathan agreed. “I’m gonna throw my bedroll down here on the floor.”

“You can get a room if you want,” Chris said. “I’ll be fine here with him.”

“I ain’t leavin’ the two o’ ya in here like this where just anybody could walk in,” Nathan replied giving Chris a pointed look. “You could get up and lock the door, but then I wouldn’t be able ta get in ta check on ‘im.”

Chris grimaced a little, realizing how it would look if anyone were to find them in bed together, even though their current situation was an innocent one. “Yeah,” he agreed. “You’re right.”

Nathan nodded as he moved to get his bedroll from the corner of the room. “Get some sleep while ya can,” he suggested. “Vin’s life may be outta danger but it could still be a rough night for ‘im.”

*******

“Chris?”

The single word had Chris waking from a doze. Just as Nathan had predicted, it had been a long night with Vin waking up off and on for brief periods, some times more coherent than others. The shivering had subsided over time and he’d finally fallen into a more restful sleep just before dawn. As Chris looked down, he was relieved to see focused blue eyes staring back at him from a pale face. “Hey, Pard,” he said with a small smile.

“’S goin’ on?” Vin asked, his voice not much more than a whisper.

Chris shook his head slightly. “I’ll explain later. How are you feeling?”

Vin took a moment to take stock of the aches and pains. “Tired, head ‘n ribs are hurtin’.”

“Sounds like our patient’s awake,” Nathan said as he got up from where he’d been sleeping on the other side of the room.

Vin’s eyes widened as he stared at Nathan, then Chris. 

“You were froze half to death when we found ya,” Nathan explained as he approached the bed. “Needed to warm you up quick and sharin’ body heat’s the best way to do that.”

Vin subconsciously pulled the blanket closer as he fixed his gaze across the room, away from the two men. “Reckon I’m warm ‘nuff now.”

“I’m gonna tell the others you’re awake, then find ya somethin’ to eat,” Nathan offered, leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Chris got up and dressed quickly while Vin watched with a small frown. 

“I missin’ somethin’?” the Texan asked.

Chris raked a hand through his hair with a sigh. “It was Ella. She had those Monroe brothers watching the town and they grabbed you from my place. Left you in a cold cellar to die. Like Nathan said, we had to warm you up to save your life. You were in and out of it most of the night.”

Vin’s frown deepened. “Remember bein’ out at your place but everythin’s kinda fuzzy after that,” he said. “Thought maybe I heard Nathan’s voice, and Buck’s.” He thought for a moment, then grimaced as he tried to shake his head. “Don’t remember nothin’ else.”

“They hit you over the head, knocked you out,” Chris explained wearily. “Took us over a day to find you. You were so cold, barely breathing.”

Vin struggled to sit up, reaching a hand out to Chris who took it gratefully and sat back down on the side of the bed.

“I’m OK, Chris,” Vin assured him, squeezing the other man’s hand. 

Chris nodded, unable to speak for a moment. “I know,” he finally said. “I just … Ella counted on you being dead before anyone found you.”

“But I’m not,” Vin said. He paused a moment. “Tell me ya got her this time.”

“She’s in jail,” Chris replied. “And if I have my way, she’ll hang for killing Sarah and Adam.”

Nathan entered the room and Chris stood up while the healer placed a cup of tea on the table, then handed Chris one of the two black shirts he carried. “Got the extra one out of your saddlebag for Vin,” he said as he handed the other to the man in the bed. Vin put it on quickly and pulled the covers back over him with a small shudder.

“This will help the headache,” Nathan said, handing him the tea.

Vin leaned forward to take it, grimacing at the pain in his midsection. “Why the Hell my ribs hurtin’ so much?” he grumbled.

“Nothin’ broken,” Nathan assured him. “But if they had ya tied over the back of a horse, that could explain it.”

“M’horse here?” Vin asked.

“Your saddle’s still back at my place,” Chris informed him. “Haven’t seen your horse since you disappeared.”

“We can rig a litter for the ride back,” Nathan teased.

“Don’t need no litter,” Vin said with a scowl.

Chris grinned, glad to see a glimpse of the Vin he knew. “Then you’ll have to ride double … with JD.”

“I’ll take JD’s horse and he can ride double with Buck,” Vin retorted. “Kid’d talk my ear off.”

“Then you should ride with Chris,” Nathan continued the banter. “Ain’t much chance o’ him talkin’ much at all.”

Buck, JD and Josiah entered the room, glad to see their friend sitting up and scowling.

“Well, well, you look a might better than when we saw you last,” Buck said with a grin.

“Thanks,” Vin said with a small smile. He looked around the room for the first time. “Where are we?”

“Eagle Bend,” JD replied. “I followed the tracks from Chris’s place,” he said proudly. With a sheepish smile, he added, “Lost them, too, but not before I was able to figure out which way you were headed. That’s how we knew where to look.”

“You did good, Kid,” Vin said with a smile. “Thanks.”

JD seemed to be equally pleased and embarrassed with the praise. “Ain’t near as good as you, yet, but I remembered everything you taught me.”

A knock on the door had them all turning to see a portly man standing in the open doorway. “I’m Dr. Richards,” the man said as he made his way into the room. “Mrs. Simpson said you had an injured man in here. I was out at the Wilson place most of the night but I thought I’d check in here and see if there’s anything you need.”

“Our friend was missin’ and by the time we found ‘im, he’d been locked in a storm cellar for over a day and his body temperature was real low,” Nathan explained, moving aside to let the doctor get close to the bed. “Knew we had ta warm ‘im up quick else he’d die. He’s got a lump on the back o’ his head but it don’t seem ta have done any real damage. No real mem’ry loss ta speak of.”

“You a doctor?” the doctor asked.

“No sir,” Nathan said, shaking his head. “Just interested in healin’ folks when I can.”

Dr. Richards took a stethoscope out of his bag and listened to Vin’s heart. When he was done with that, he checked the lump on the back of his head. “Looks like your friends did everything right,” he said with a small smile. “How you feeling now, Son?”

“Head hurts some but I already drank Nathan’s tea from Hell,” Vin said, handing the empty cup to the doctor.

The doctor sniffed the cup. “Willow bark,” he said approvingly as he put the cup on the table beside the bed and turned to Nathan. “You know your remedies, Mr. …”

“Jackson,” Nathan supplied. “Nathan Jackson.”

“Well, Mr. Jackson, you’ve put me out of a job, here,” he said with a smile as he replaced the stethoscope and closed the bag. “Your friend’s got a good strong heartbeat and his breathing is regular.” He turned his attention to Vin with a slightly amused smile. “I’d recommend more of the tea from Hell as long as your head’s still hurting, but you’re going to be just fine, Son.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Vin said.

“Thank your friends, here,” the doctor said. “Most folks don’t understand how tricky hypothermia can be. Warming a body up too quickly can shock the heart into stopping cold, no pun intended. Too slowly and the body’s organs begin to shut down. You’re a lucky man.”

Vin glanced around at the men in the room. “Reckon I know that,” he said with a sincere smile.

“Your body temperature may take a day or two to regulate,” the doctor informed him. “An extra layer of clothing will help keep you warm until it does.”

Buck snickered. “He already wears more layers’n most ladies I know,” he teased.

Vin just glared at him while the others chuckled.

“Yes, well, that’s exactly what he needs right now,” Dr. Richards said with an amused smile. “That and rest.” 

Nathan scoffed. “Might as well be talkin’ another language when ya tell any o’ these ones they need ta rest.”

Every man in the room except the doctor and Nathan grumbled a protest which only made the doctor laugh. “Seems like you have your hands full, Mr. Jackson,” he said. He looked at Vin. “The hypothermia in itself shouldn’t have any lasting effects,” he explained, “but it sounds like you’ve been through quite an ordeal. Give your body a chance to recover, listen to it when it tells you to rest and you’ll be just fine in a few days.” 

“Thanks again, Doc,” Vin said sincerely.

The doctor nodded with a small smile before turning to Nathan, hand extended. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Thanks, Doctor,” Nathan said, shaking the man’s hand.

As the doctor was leaving the room, he had to step aside to allow room for a woman carrying a tray.

“You need ta eat somethin’, then if you’re feelin’ up to it, we can head out for home,” Nathan said, taking the tray and thanking the woman. He put it on the table and uncovered two plates, handing one to Chris before placing the tray over Vin’s lap.

“Could eat at the table,” Vin groused mildly, the aroma making his stomach growl.

“It’s a small table and I’ve already claimed it,” Chris said, sitting down at the table with his plate. “So quit your griping and eat before we decide you’re too much trouble and leave your scrawny ass here.”

“Figured if I made ya stay in bed for breakfast, you’d get some’a that rest the doctor ordered,” Nathan said with a grin. “Chris is here to make sure you do, otherwise he’d be eatin’ downstairs with the rest of us.”

“Me and JD already ate,” Buck said. 

“I guess that leaves you and me, brother,” Josiah said to Nathan.

“Buck and I’ll gather up what supplies we need and get the horses ready,” JD offered.

After they’d all left the room, Chris and Vin ate in silence for a moment.

“Why Eagle Bend?” Vin finally asked with a small frown. “Why’d Ella’s men bring me here?”

Chris toyed with the food left on his plate before putting his fork down with a sigh. “They didn’t,” he said quietly. “We found you in the storm cellar at my old place.”

Vin’s frown deepened. “Why there?”

Chris shook his head as he got up and moved to sit on the side of the bed. “She’d built a cabin just like the one I have outside of town,” he said, “right down to the furniture and every other detail.”

“She’s been in your place,” Vin surmised grimly.

“Seems like,” Chris said in a quiet tone. “Built one just like it next to where my old house used to sit.”

Vin swallowed, shaking his head. “Knew the bitch was crazy but damn.”

Chris nodded a little. “Yeah.” His expression hardened as he went on. “She also added another grave marker next to Sarah and Adam’s,” he said quietly, “with your name on it.” 

“Shit,” Vin breathed.

“When I saw it, I thought we were too late,” Chris continued in a low tone. “It was JD who first realized it was only a marker, not a grave.”

“Still wish ya hadn’t had ta see it,” Vin said. “’Sides, I don’t reckon I like the idea of a marker out there with my name on it,” he added with a distasteful frown.

“Josiah must have felt the same way because I saw him pull it out as we were leaving to bring you here.”

“Must’a brought back some awful mem’ries for ya,” Vin said sympathetically. 

“At least it didn’t add to them,” Chris said with a sad smile. “If we’d found you dead, I …”

His voice trailed off and Vin reached out to squeeze his arm. “But ya didn’t.”

“JD deserves a lot of credit for that,” Chris admitted. “We thought she might be holding you at the Culpepper mine. Were already as far as Pickford by the time JD caught up with us and told us they’d headed this way.”

“Kid’s a quick learner,” Vin said proudly.

Chris thought for a moment before he said what else was on his mind. “When he went out to my place to look for a trail, he went inside,” he said finally. “Found your gun and stuff there.”

It took a moment before Vin realized the implication of the words and winced a little. “Aw Hell. He say anythin’ to you?”

Chris shook his head. “No, probably thought I’d shoot him. Thought you should know, though.”

“What should I say if he asks?” Vin asked, already dreading any such conversation.

“Whatever you want,” Chris said with a shrug. “Buck already knows.”

“Yeah, well, Buck thinks about things a whole lot different ‘n most folks,” Vin said grimly.

“Never gave much of a damn what anybody thought of me,” Chris said without hesitation. “Ain’t gonna start now.”

Vin snorted. “Yeah, right. You walk around with that ‘don’t fuck with me’ attitude because ya _want_ folks ta be ‘fraid of ya an’ keep their distance. Ain’t you worried that’s gonna change if they up and start thinkin’ of you as one o’ them ‘funny cowboys’?

Chris grinned. “They wouldn’t be thinkin’ it for long, I can tell you that.”

Vin huffed a surprised laugh and shook his head. “You’re a lot calmer about this than I would’a thought.”

Chris took a moment to consider that. “Thinking you were dead and then getting a second chance put a lot of things into perspective,” he finally said truthfully. “Life’s too short to go around worrying about what others may or may not think. The only way to make sure nobody finds out is to stop this here and now and I don’t know about you but I don’t want that.”

“I don’t either,” Vin said. “I don’t wanna give it up but I would if ya asked me to.”

Chris’s eyes narrowed in a mock glare. “You already tried that once, remember?”

“Can’t say I minded how that turned out,” Vin said with a cocky grin as he pulled the other man closer. He studied the blond’s eyes for a long moment. “Still time ta change your mind,” he whispered.

“If we weren’t in the middle of a strange town, I’d show you just how made up my mind is,” Chris growled before ducking his head to kiss the other man gently. When he pulled back, he smiled. “And the sooner you get that lazy ass of yours out of bed, the sooner we can get out of this town.”

“You heard the doc,” Vin teased, eyes twinkling. “I need m’ rest.”

“Oh you’ll get plenty of rest once we get home,” Chris promised in a sultry tone. “You’ll probably need to spend at least a couple of days out at my place to make sure you get it, but you know what a stickler I am for following doctor’s orders.”

Vin snorted. “Only when it suits ya.”

“And keeping you in bed a couple of days would suit me just fine,” Chris said, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

A knock on the door had them pulling apart and Chris getting up to answer it.

JD entered the room rather uncertainly, looking from one man to the other. “I, uh… Buck wanted me to let you know we’re ready whenever you are.”

“I’m ready,” Chris said, glancing back at the man in the bed. “but you’re welcome to try to get this one moving.” He winked mischievously at Vin before leaving the two younger men alone in the room.

“I’ll be ready in a minute, JD,” Vin said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of he bed. He winced a little at the pain in his ribs. “You can go wait with th’ others if ya want.”

“Chris’d kill me if you keeled over and broke something,” JD joked weakly. He paused a moment while he located Vin’s trousers and tossed them to him.

“Thanks, Kid,” Vin said quietly as he began to pull them on while trying not to give JD a full show.

JD walked to the window and pretended to be interested in the view while Vin got dressed.

“Let’s get outta here, then,” Vin said once he was done.

JD turned. “Can I ask you something?” he asked reluctantly.

Vin sighed inwardly. “What is it, JD?” though he was pretty sure he knew.

JD looked down at the floor. “I’m young but that doesn’t mean I don’t know about things.”

“Ok,” Vin said warily.

JD looked up to meet the other man’s gaze. “I know you and Chris are… you know.”

“Me ‘n Chris are a lot of things. Just what is it ya think ya know?” Vin evaded.

JD rolled his eyes. “I know you were … together.”

Vin ran a hand through his hair. “JD, I …”

“Let me finish, Vin,” JD urged quietly. “It’s not like I don’t know about that sort of thing, I just… you and Chris? I thought you both liked ladies. I mean, Chris was _married_. And then there’s Mary and Charlotte and even Ella. I just … I don’t get it.”

Vin nodded slowly. “You’re right. We both like ladies just fine and Chris loved his wife and son more’n anything; nothin’s ever gonna change that.”

“So you like ladies _and_ men?” JD asked, trying to understand.

Vin snorted. “Never met a man I liked that way,” he admitted truthfully, “’least not ‘till I met Chris. I knew in my head it weren’t what most folks would call natural, but that didn’t change how I felt.” He paused a moment to think of how he could explain it. “You know how you feel about Casey?” 

“’Course I do,” JD replied, slightly flustered.

“When you first met ‘er, was she what you always thought you’d want in a girl?”

JD snorted. “Hell, she wasn’t hardly a girl at all when I first met her.”

“That didn’t stop you from bein’ interested, though,” Vin surmised quietly.

JD let out a breath. “Didn’t want to admit it at first, but there was just something about her.”

“And now if feels like you’s always meant to be together,” Vin said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” JD admitted.

“That’s how Chris and I feel ‘bout one ‘nother. Don’t think either of us could explain it if you put a gun to our head but … we just connected somehow. Just like with you an’ Casey.” He ducked his head briefly before meeting JD’s gaze again. “Truth be told, I was all set to leave town for good a couple’a days ago ‘cuz I couldn’t stand feelin’ the way I did and thinkin’ nothin’ could ever come of it.”

“Really?” JD asked, eyes wide. “I didn’t know.”

Vin nodded. “Turns out Chris knew exactly what I’s feelin’ ‘cuz he’s feelin’ the same. Tryin’ to fight it was makin’ us both crazy so we just decided to… “ He shrugged a little. “Stop fightin’.”

“But you and Chris… you’re both … men.” He rolled his eyes as he realized how ridiculous that statement was. “I don’t mean just _male_ but … Hell, Vin, you’re probably two of the deadliest, scariest men in these parts.”

Vin huffed a surprised laugh at that. “Yeah, well, I reckon we don’t scare each other.”

JD nodded slowly as he thought about that. “True. Maybe that should have been a clue, huh?”

“Maybe should’a been for me and Chris,” Vin allowed, “but it ain’t like we want anyone else pickin’ up on it. Fewer folks know ‘bout this the better.”

“Don’t seem right that you have to hide it,” JD said with a small frown.

“That’s just the way it is, Kid,” Vin said quietly. “We’d ‘preciate it if ya didn’t say nothin’ to nobody.”

“I won’t,” JD said absently before shaking his head a little as though to clear it. “So this isn’t just an itch that needs scratchin’ from time to time… you and Chris are … you love him?”

Vin huffed a wry laugh. “Ain’t exactly a word either of us is like to say out loud but …I care about ‘im a whole lot. ‘Nuff ta walk away if this is gonna cause trouble for ‘im.”

JD was shaking his head slowly. “That changes everything.”

“Was kinda hopin’ it wouldn’t,” Vin said sincerely. “Would mean a lot to us if we could just be the same’s we always were with you an’ the rest o’ the guys.”

“You thought I’d think of you different once I knew,” JD said knowingly.

“You’ve got ta be like a kid brother ta me,” Vin said with a small smile. “Don’t wanna ruin that.”

JD’s chest swelled with pride at the words. “It doesn’t ruin anything,” he assured him. “In fact I respect you more for telling me the truth. Chris probably would have just shot me if I asked.”

Vin chuckled. “Chris said that’s probably what you’s thinking. He’s pretty sure you figured it out.”

“Hadn’t figured out the whole truth of it,” JD admitted. “But I’m glad I know now.”

“So, we’re good?” Vin asked hopefully.

JD nodded with a small but sincere smile. “Yeah, we’re good. I won’t say a word, I promise.”

“Chris told me Buck knows. He’s OK with it but he’s … well, he’s Buck.”

JD snorted. “Knowing Buck, he’s already planning a wedding or something,” he teased. Grinning mischievously, he added, “Any colours you’re partial to? Just in case he needs help with the decorations and bouquets and such?”

Vin feigned a glare. “I could still kick your ass, ya know.”

JD laughed as he headed for the door. “You could, but you won’t,” he said cockily. “That’s the best thing about being the youngest.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Vin said as he followed him out. “You’re gettin’older all the time.”

JD turned around with a laugh. “But I’m always going to be younger than you.” As Vin made a lunge toward him, JD squawked and hurried down the stairs to the relative safety of the street and the others waiting for them.

“Where’s Vin?” Chris asked with a small frown.

“His older bones don’t work as fast as us young’uns,” JD said with a chuckle as he mounted his horse.

“One of these days these old bones are gonna kick your ass six ways ta Sunday,” Vin retorted as he joined them and took Chris’s arm to mount up behind him.

“Yeah, yeah,” JD bantered back. “I think you’re all talk, Vin. Come and see me when you’re big enough to ride by yourself.”

“This what we have to look forward to all the way home?” Chris asked.

“You could just shoot ‘im,” Vin suggested calmly. “Make for a quieter ride for all of us.”

“I heard that!” JD exclaimed indignantly.

“Didn’t doubt it with those young ears o’ yours,” Vin replied.

Chris looked over at Buck. “Remind me again why we even bothered looking for him.”

“I heard that, too,” Vin said, pinching Chris’s side hard underneath the duster.

Chris just laughed. “Never doubted it with those sexy ears of yours,” he murmured so only Vin could hear.

Vin chuckled low in his throat. “Come on, Cowboy, let’s go home.”

*******

Mary entered the sheriff’s office with a covered tray, placing it on the desk. “Lunch for your prisoner,” she said to Ezra with a disdainful glance toward the cell.

“Thank you, Mrs. Travis,” Ezra said with a smile as he picked up the keys and the tray.

He placed Ella’s meal inside the cell without so much as a word to her but Ella barely noticed as her attention was on Mary.

“Tell me, Mrs. Travis,” Ella said, practically sneering the name, “do you truly believe Chris could ever be happy here with someone like you?”

Mary didn’t respond which only made Ella laugh. “If you don’t believe it, how can you expect to convince someone like Chris?”

Trying hard to ignore the woman’s barbs, Mary turned her attention to Ezra. “I’ll come back for the dishes later.”

“What’s the matter, Mrs. Travis?” Ella taunted. “You think I’m too much competition for you?”

Mary turned toward the cell, not bothering to hide the disdain she felt for the other woman. “I would never lower myself to compete with someone like you.”

“You didn’t like it when he left here with me the first time,” Ella said with a wicked smile. “I could see it in your eyes when I mentioned that he wouldn’t be coming back.”

“But he did come back,” Mary reminded her coldly. “Not because of me, but because he learned what an evil, despicable human being you really are.”

“He was confused because those hired guns of yours tried to poison his mind against me,” Ella fumed.

“Poi….You had his wife and child murdered to further your own agenda,” Ezra exclaimed angrily, obviously shocked at the depth of the woman’s delusions. “The only reason you were able to set foot in this town unharmed is because you said you had vital information that Mr. Larabee would want to hear.”

“Namely that you’d abducted his friend and colleague,” Mary grated. “The fact that you honestly thought he’d leave with you after adding that to the list of things you’ve already done is testament to how crazy you really are.”

Ella looked surprised for a moment before she laughed. “You thought it was Tanner I wanted to tell Chris about? He’s a wanted man of no consequence to me.” She stepped closer to the bars, one hand gripping the iron while the other caressed her midriff. “The fact that I’m carrying Chris’s child, on the other hand, now _that_ is vital information.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to town, Chris dismounted and tried to help Vin do the same. It had been a long ride and it was evident the man was more than a little fatigued following his brush with death.

“’M okay,” Vin said as he declined Chris’s offer of help and dismounted under his own power.

“You were practically nodding off in the saddle an hour ago,” Chris pointed out.

“Maybe I’s just bored with your company, ya ever think of that?” Vin retorted, eyes narrowed.

Nathan shook his head with a small smile of amusement while the others snickered. “Don’t forget what the doc said, Vin. It’s gonna take a couple days for your body ta recover completely. Ya need ta take it easy ‘till it does.”

“I will, Nate,” Vin promised before turning to glare at the jail. “Just’s soon as I show that bitch I’m still alive.”

Ezra and Mary hurried over to them. “Mr. Tanner,” Ezra said with a relieved but somewhat subdued smile, “it is, indeed, good to see you alive and relatively unharmed.”

Mary touched Vin’s arm affectionately. “I’m so glad you’re OK,” she said with a small but sincere smile.

“Thanks, Mary, Ez,” Vin said with a small nod and a touch to the brim of his hat.

“You’ll also be glad to know that your horse is here,” Ezra informed him.

Mary smiled. “He wandered in to town yesterday and just stood in front of the Livery, practically glaring for someone to tend to him.”

JD snickered. “You sure that wasn’t Chris’s horse?”

Vin grinned proudly, glad that he wouldn’t have to replace the beloved animal. “He’s just a smart one ‘s all. Knows where he belongs.”

“Yes, well, I’m afraid that’s the good news,” Ezra said, his smile fading. “At the risk of putting a damper on Mr. Tanner’s recent emancipation, I’m afraid it falls upon me to report that there has been an unforeseen development in your absence.”

“What kind of development?” Chris asked warily.

“It’s of a rather private nature,” Ezra hedged, glancing at the other men.

Chris looked between Ezra and Mary. “If the two of you already know, I guess it’s no longer private. What is it?”

Ezra cleared his throat. “Yes, well, Miss Gaines claims… that is to say, she’s …”

“She says she’s pregnant,” Mary said bluntly, “with your child.”

Chris stared at her for a moment before his expression darkened. “She’s lying.”

“Are you saying it’s not at all possible?” Mary asked, her expression challenging with only an underlying hint of sadness.

Chris looked away, knowing he couldn’t say that.

Mary nodded once but didn’t address the non-verbal answer. “I left Billy with Mrs. Potter,” she said quietly. “I should go check on him.”

Chris watched her leave before turning to look at Vin whose mouth was set in a hard line.

“Reckon I should go check on m’horse,” the Texan said, turning toward the livery without another word.

“It doesn’t appear that Mr. Tanner is any more fond of this recent development than I am,” Ezra said. “I sincerely hope her delicate condition won’t afford her a free pass for everything she’s done.”

Chris glared at him before storming off toward the jail.

“Real sensitive, Ez,” Buck said, clapping him on the shoulder as he headed for the saloon with JD.

“What?” Ezra said, looking at Josiah. “I’m just stating aloud what we’ve all been thinking.”

“It just so happens I share your sentiment,” Josiah said. “Though I might not have put it to Chris quite that way at that particular moment.”

Ezra watched the other man begin walking toward the church, leaving him alone in the street. “Now I can see why no one aspires to be the bearer of bad news,” he mumbled to himself.

*******

Chris stormed into the jail already glaring at Ella.

“You look upset,” Ella said with a pout.

“Ezra and Mary told me about your so-called condition,” he fumed, “but I think it’s just another lie you think you can use to get your way.”

“Is the thought of having a child with me so terrible?” Ella asked, feigning hurt.

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. “You’re not fit to be a mother to anyone’s child.”

“Whether I am or not is a moot point now, isn’t it?” she said, caressing her stomach. “The deed, as they say, is already done.” She smiled. “And if memory serves, an enjoyable deed it was.”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Chris growled. 

“It changes everything,” she countered, eyes narrowed. “Do you really want a child of yours born and raised in prison?”

“If there _is_ a child, I’ll raise it myself but it sure as Hell won’t be with you,” he grated.

She laughed lightly. “Do you really think Mrs. Travis is going to welcome you and your bastard child into her oh, so perfect life? You wouldn’t think so if you’d seen the look on her face when I told her my joyous news.”

“She doesn’t have anything to do with this,” Chris informed her coldly. “You may not hang, under the circumstances, but I’ll rot in Hell before I let you pass your demented ways onto an innocent child whether it’s mine or not.”

“Of course it’s yours,” she said, pouting. “I’m hurt that you’d even suggest otherwise.”

“I don’t believe it for a second, but if it’s true, I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you never see that baby, let alone get a chance to corrupt it like everything else you touch.” He allowed a small sardonic smile. “Speaking of which, we found Vin, and lucky for you, he’s alive. You lose, Ella.” Without another word, he left the jail, her angry words falling on deaf ears.

He went straight to the livery where Vin was silently feeding his horse treats from the never-ending supply he carried in his pocket.

Chris took stock of the angry set to the other man’s shoulders and sighed. “Vin, I …”

“Don’t say it, Chris,” Vin interrupted him in a low voice. 

“I was just going to say I don’t believe it’s true,” Chris said.

Vin turned, his expression a combination of pain and anger. “And what if it is? You gonna tell me it don’t change nothing? Or that you’re sorry? Or that you didn’t plan it to happen? Don’t none’a that matter, Chris, ‘cuz it _does_ change things whether you like it or not.”

“Some things, maybe,” Chris admitted. He glanced around to be sure they were alone. “But it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Vin turned back to the horse, shaking his head. “Knew I was a fool to believe we could have this,” he murmured quietly.

Chris frowned, moving closer to the other man. “You weren’t a fool, Vin. We _can_ have this. We _do_ and I’m not going to let Ella take it away from us.”

Vin turned, all the anger gone from his eyes and leaving only a sadness so profound it pained Chris to see it. “Could be she already has,” he said. “You were a family man once. I ain’t never gonna be, not with this bounty on my head.”

“That part of my life is over,” Chris said bitterly. “You think I’m fit to raise a child now? I may not have a price on my head but that doesn’t stop every two-bit gunslinger who wants to make a name for himself from calling me out every chance they get.”

“What choice do you have, Chris?” Vin demanded angrily. “You gonna let Ella raise a kid in prison? Or send it to an orphanage? I spent time in some’a them places and trust me, you don’t want no child of yours growin’ up that way.”

Chris raked a hand through his hair in frustration. “Christ, Vin, I haven’t had a chance to think about any of that yet.”

“Maybe the time to think about it was before you jumped into bed with Ella Gaines,” Vin pointed out flatly.

Under different circumstances, Chris might have teased the other man about being jealous but one look in the fiery blue eyes told him that it would be a risky move at the moment. Besides, he couldn’t deny that Vin was right. “This is crazy. We don’t even know for sure that there _is_ a baby.”

“No, I reckon we don’t,” Vin allowed quietly, “but I think we need to put everything else on hold ‘till we do.” 

“That could be months,” Chris said with a disbelieving frown.

Vin averted his gaze briefly before returning it to Chris’s. “If I hafta walk away from what we started here, I don’t wanna make it any harder ‘n it already is,” he said softly.

A million arguments sprang to mind, but Chris knew none of them would be fair to Vin. “Fine,” he grated, “but this isn’t over. I’m going to figure out a way to prove she’s lying about this just like everything else.”

“Yeah, well, when you figure it out, I’ll be in the saloon,” Vin said with one final pet to his horse’s muzzle.

Chris watched him walk away, hoping that it wasn’t for the last time.

After leaving the livery, Chris went to see Mary, wanting to know if she’d heard anything from the judge.

“He should be here tomorrow,” she said coolly.

“Mary, I …” Just like when he’d received the letter from Ella after he’d been shot, he was at a loss to find the right words.

“You were going to stay with her,” Mary said quietly.

“It’s more complicated than that,” he tried to explain.

She shook her head slightly. “No, Chris, it really isn’t. Even if you realized later it was the wrong one, you made a choice to stay with her instead of coming back here.” She paused a moment. “It wasn’t really much of a choice at all, was it?” she asked quietly.

“I had feelings for her once,” Chris admitted. “And I have feelings for you, too, it’s just …”

“They’re not the same,” she surmised when he failed to finish the thought.

“You’re a good friend,” he said, looking her intently in the eye. “I’m sorry if I made you think it could be more.”

She looked away for a long moment before meeting his gaze once again. “I remember the way Steven used to look at me,” she said with a small smile. “It wasn’t until I saw the same look in Gerard’s eyes that I realized I’d never seen it in yours. Since then, I’ve looked for it, but it’s not there.” She paused a moment. “Not when you look at me.”

He wondered if she’d ever seen it when he looked at Vin but he sure as Hell wasn’t going to ask. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head briefly. “You can’t make yourself feel something you don’t,” she said. “And I wouldn’t want you to try. I deserve more than that.”

“You do,” Chris said without hesitation. “I hope this doesn’t make you regret turning Gerard down.”

“I didn’t do that because of you,” she informed him truthfully. “I just … I like my life here and he wanted something different.”

“I remember,” Chris said, thinking about the land Gerard had wanted to tame. “He’s a good man, though.”

“We’ve been keeping in touch,” she said with a small smile. “Who knows, maybe one day.” She took a deep breath. “The truth is, I think both you and I know we never would have been truly happy together. But I hope you find that someday, Chris. I mean that.”

“I hope you do, too,” he said with a small but sincere smile. With that, he bade her a good day and left the office for a much needed drink.

*******

Chris was about to join the others at a table in the saloon when he caught sight of Barnes and Sampson playing cards on the other side of the room. Changing direction, he approached the two men.

“Something happen?” Barnes asked with a frown.

“Maybe,” Chris said absently. “In the time you’ve known Ella, has she ever said anything about expecting a baby?”

Sampson snorted but sobered upon receiving matching glares from both Chris and Barnes. “Sorry,” he said, clearing his throat, “It’s just ... Miss Gaines, she don’t even like kids.”

“How do you know that?” Chris asked, eyes narrowed.

“She was having dinner in the restaurant in Pickford one night when this kid started crying,” Barnes answered. “Seemed ta grate on her nerves right off and after a few minutes, she left without payin’ for her meal. On the way out she told the woman runnin’ the place that she needed to ban kids if she wanted ta keep what business she had left.”

“Lotsa kids in Pickford,” Sampson added. “Never once saw ‘er take notice of any of ‘em ‘less they were in ‘er way.”

“And then it was just to sneer at them,” Barnes added. “She never said much against them except that one in the restaurant but she sure gave off the impression she didn’t like them much.” He frowned a little at Chris. “I hear tell you found your friend. Is he OK?”

“He will be,” Chris said grimly as he glanced over at the table where Vin sat with the others. “Ella had her men leave him to die in a cold cellar.”

“Bounty or not, no call for a man dyin’ that way,” Sampson said.

“Does Miss Gaines know?” Barnes asked.

“I told her,” was all Chris could say.

“What’s gonna happen to her now?” Sampson asked.

Chris thought about that for a moment. “I don’t know. There’s a lot she needs to be held accountable for.”

“She’s not who we thought she was,” Barnes said. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad your friend is gonna be OK.”

Sampson nodded his agreement and Chris offered a small but grateful smile in return. 

“I hate that you were going to drag a friend of ours off to Texas for a bounty,” Chris admitted, “but I know first hand what it’s like to get caught up in her web of lies and I guess I can’t hold anything against you for that. If you still want to leave town, nobody here will stop you.”

Both men got to their feet as Barnes extended his hand. “Good luck to you, Mr. Larabee.”

Chris shook both of their hands, then made his way to the table where the rest of the guys were sitting. He couldn’t help but notice that while everyone else had a plate in front of them with regular sized portions, Vin’s was heaping. “Any food left?” he asked, looking pointedly at the Texan’s plate.

“Not m’fault,” Vin said, washing down a mouthful with a swallow of beer. “Soon’s Nathan told Inez ‘bout that hypo-whatever, she ‘sisted I needed ta refuel as she called it.”

“We need to replace the energy his body expelled trying to keep him warm,” Inez said as she placed a plate in front of Chris.

“If I ever need a nurse, I’ll know were ta look,” Nathan said with a smile in the woman’s direction.

After she’d left them alone, Buck asked Chris about the judge.

“Should be here tomorrow,” Chris replied.

“Then what?” JD asked with a small frown. “They wouldn’t hang a pregnant lady, would they?”

“He could sentence her the way he did my father,” Nathan suggested. “Ta be carried out later, after…”

Chris was watching Vin, taking note of the fact that he was no longer eating but merely pushing the food around on his plate. What he didn’t know was whether the sudden loss of appetite was due to the talk about Ella, her alleged condition and hanging or whether it was because Chris had joined the table. All he wanted was for those blue eyes to meet his so he could see some reassurance there but while Vin seemed to have no problem making eye contact with any of the others, he wouldn’t look at Chris.

Giving up on the pretense of eating, Vin pushed the plate away. “Well, boys, I got a dessert waitin’ on me.” With that, he rose from the table and left the saloon.

Chris watched him leave with a questioning frown then turned to Buck who smirked a little. “Mrs. Potter sent word that she’s got an apple pie over at her place with his name on it.”

“And Mrs. Robbins is arranging to have a hot bath brought up to his room in the boarding house,” JD added.

“That boy’s got half the women in this town wrapped around his little finger and he don’t even know it,” Buck lamented with feigned sadness.

“Speaking of women, how did Ella take the news that we found Vin alive?” Josiah asked.

“About how you’d expect,” Chris replied, still able to hear Ella’s angry voice as he’d left the jail.

“What happens now?” Buck asked quietly.

“Guess that’ll be up to the judge,” Chris answered. “The law probably won’t touch her for going after a wanted man, but she’s going to pay for murdering my family.” He paused briefly, tossing back a shot. “One way or another.”

“Is that why she went after Vin?” JD asked, “because she could do it legally?” He had no doubt that Ella would want Vin dead, legally or not, if she knew about his relationship with Chris.

Chris looked at the younger man, knowing full well what he was asking. “I don’t think she cares about what’s legal, but she probably thought I’d go with her if I believed it would save his life.”

Nathan was shaking his head. “Even if you’d agreed ta that, she wasn’t gonna let him go.” They knew as much from the two men who were supposed to retrieve Vin’s lifeless body and haul it back to Texas.

“She says we tried to poison your mind against her,” Ezra said. “There’s no doubt in my mind she believes you’d still be with her if you hadn’t discovered the truth.”

“And Vin was the one who found out she owned Culpepper Mine,” Josiah pointed out.

“Which is what made me suspicious enough to even look in that damned room,” Chris said with a sigh as he pushed his half-empty plate away.

“She found the unfortunate price on Mr. Tanner’s head to be a most convenient means of revenge,” Ezra concluded, pulling his watch out of his pocket and checking the time. “It’s time for her dinner.” He looked up at Chris. “I supposed we have to keep feeding her until Judge Travis makes his appearance.”

Chris smirked slightly.

“In that case, gentlemen, I bid you adieu,” Ezra said as he got to his feet.

“I’ll go with you,” JD offered, also rising.

“I’m gonna go check on Vin,” Nathan said. “Knowin’ him he’s helpin’ Mizz Potter restock the shelves when he’s supposed ta be takin’ it easy.”

“You wouldn’t be after some of that pie, would you?” Josiah teased.

Nathan grinned. “Wouldn’t turn it down.”

Josiah, too, got to his feet. “Then I’d best go along, just in case you need help battling the evils of temptation.”

Nathan rolled his eyes at his friend’s devious smile as they left the saloon.

Once it was just the two of them left at the table, Buck eyed Chris for a moment. “Ella’s surprise announcement changes things,” he said quietly.

“She’s lying,” Chris said flatly. “If it was true, she would have used that right off instead of trying to get me to go with her by bargaining with Vin’s life.”

“That’s probably true,” Buck said, nodding slowly. “Speaking of Vin, how’s he takin’ the news?”

Chris sighed. “He’s angry … and hurt. Says he was a fool to ever think we could have anything between us. I told him he was wrong but …”

“But now you’re thinking maybe he was a fool after all?” Buck supplied when Chris’s words trailed off.

Chris looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes. “I never said that,” he growled. 

“You never said anything,” Buck pointed out, unfazed by the other man’s glare. “You told him he was wrong but, what?” he prodded.

“But it didn’t do any good,” Chris finished, running a hand through his hair. “He’s got it in his head there’s no way we can be together if what Ella’s saying is true.”

Buck was silent for a moment. “Do you really think he’s wrong about that?” he finally asked gently. “You were a good father, Chris.”

“I was a different man then,” Chris said abruptly.

“No, you were a different man for a while after,” Buck said softly. “But in case you haven’t noticed, Stud, that man you became when you lost Sarah and Adam has been showing up a lot less these days.” He paused for a moment. “And I think Vin’s a big part of the reason.”

Chris was thinking about how things were after he lost his family. “I don’t want to go back to that,” he admitted quietly. “If I lose Vin …” He shook his head, not sure how to finish that thought.

“Ain’t gonna lie, Chris,” Buck said. “I don’t want to see that happen, either. But if you have a chance to be a father again, you’re not gonna want to turn your back on that.”

“So instead I’m supposed to turn my back on Vin?” Chris challenged.

“No, you’re supposed to let Vin make the decision that’s best for him. Your reputation might die down in time, but that price on his head’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“I know that,” Chris growled.

“And Vin knows it, too,” Buck said, nodding sadly. “Just like he knows anybody he’s close to could be caught up in the crossfire next time somebody tries collectin’ on it. You can take care of yourself and we’re here to protect the folks in this town but throwin’ a child in the mix? That’s a whole other level of risk, Chris. And knowin’ what it would do to Vin if somethin’ happened on account’a him, he’s the only one who can decide if it’s a risk worth takin’.” He paused a moment. “But knowing Ella, there’s still a good chance she’s lying.”

“For once, I really hope she is,” Chris said.

*******

While Vin had only intended to pop in at Mrs. Potter’s to assure her he was OK, he had ended up staying for two slices of the pie she’d promised. Nathan and Josiah had joined them after a while and it had turned into quite an enjoyable visit and a very welcome distraction from everything that was going on with Chris and Ella. Once they left the Potters’ and Vin had convinced Nathan that he wasn’t planning on anything more strenuous than sitting on one of the chairs in front of the boarding house and watching the sun set, Vin headed off to do just that.

Of course, sitting with an unobstructed view of the jail proved to be anything but a distraction from everything that was going on. Part of him wanted to go right over there and confront Ella, to show her that he was alive and planning to stay that way just to spite her. But another, much bigger part, had no inclination to watch her gloat about carrying Chris’s baby. Regardless of whether it was true, the fact that it was even a possibility made his blood boil and he knew he’d be playing right into her hand if he let that show. Deciding she wasn’t worth the aggravation, he leaned back in his chair, tipping his hat low over his eyes and enjoying the sounds of the town’s everyday routine.

*******

Ezra and JD were playing cards in the sheriff’s office while Ella was supposed to be eating her dinner. Instead, the woman was pacing in her cell, sending death glares their way every few minutes, though they didn’t bother to take notice.

“I want to see Chris,” she demanded.

“Yes, well,” Ezra drawled, “as luck would have it, Mr. Larabee does not wish to see you.”

“You’ve been filling his head with lies about me,” she accused angrily.

“We don’t even know any lies about you,” JD countered, “and even if we did, they couldn’t be worse than the truth.”

“You can’t keep me here for trying to protect what’s mine,” she fumed.

“And yet, here you are,” JD said, flashing her a grin.

“Vin Tanner’s not worth the five hundred dollars they’re offering for him,” she snapped angrily. “But if the people in this town are too stupid to see that, that’s their business. I was just trying to do them a service.”

“You’ve never done anything to serve anyone but yourself,” Ezra intoned, “but if you were actually interested in the welfare of others, you’d finish with that tray so that my compadre and I might be relieved of our supervisory duties.”

“I can’t eat it; it’s putrid,” she scowled. “Just the smell of it is making me ill.”

“How unfortunate,” Ezra drawled absently as he dealt a new hand.

“I want to see _Chris_!” she screeched, picking up the tray and hurling it against the wall.

Ezra and JD looked at the mess and then at one another as though silently discussing who would be tasked with cleaning it up.

“Unless you want even more of a mess on your hands, I demand to use the facilities,” she hissed. 

Ezra sighed as he put down the cards. “JD, take her over to the hotel and I’ll take care of this …” He waved his hand in the direction of the overturned tray. “Untidiness.”

“You’re volunteering to clean it up?” JD asked incredulously.

Ezra smirked. “Trust me, Mr. Dunne, I’m getting the better end of this transaction.”

JD glanced at Ella distastefully. “You’re probably right about that.”

Ezra unlocked the cell door and JD took Ella by the arm. “Come on.”

As soon as they stepped out onto the boardwalk, Ella’s gaze caught the buckskin clad man sitting across the street. He was supposed to be dead and yet there he was, sitting in the sun like he didn’t have a care in the world. Rage blurred her vision as Chris’s words came back to her. _you lose, Ella_

But Ella Gaines Larabee never lost.

She allowed JD to guide her a few steps toward the hotel and away from Tanner before she doubled over, letting out a cry of excruciating pain.

“What’s wrong?” JD asked anxiously as he leaned over to help her.

The position gave her the opportunity she’d been waiting for and she grabbed one of his guns, turning and firing in Tanner’s direction.

The shot went wide, hitting the wall well to the left of Vin, but the sound was enough to get the dozing man’s attention. He sprang into a crouch, his gun already drawn as his gaze quickly sought out the source of the shot. In an instant, he took in the look of fury on Ella’s face and the shocked expression on JD’s. He was about to fire, when JD overpowered her, wrestling her for the gun in her hand. In the process, another shot rang out and JD crumpled slowly to the ground as Ella raised the gun in Vin’s direction once more. With no further hesitation, Vin fired, hitting his mark and sending Ella flying backward

Vin rushed across the street and knelt by JD’s side. “JD?” he called out anxiously. “Aw, Hell,” he breathed as he saw the blood on the side of the younger man’s head. He looked up to where people were already starting to gather. “Somebody get Nathan!”

Having heard the shots, Nathan was already hurrying to the scene along with Josiah. Buck and Chris hurried over from the saloon. 

“What the Hell happened?” Chris asked.

“She took a shot at me,” Vin said. “When JD tried ta get the gun away from ‘er it went off.” He looked down as he heard JD moan quietly. “Is he gonna be OK?”

Nathan was examining the wound. “It’s only a graze, but it’s a deep one,” he said. “We should get him to the clinic.”

Buck and Josiah picked up JD and hurried to the clinic while Nathan went to see what he could do for Ella. 

“Chris,” she gasped, weakly reaching toward the man.

Jaw clenching, Chris crouched beside her while still allowing Nathan to check her wound.

“He killed me, Chris,” she choked as blood tricked from her lips.

“Nobody’s dead yet,” Chris grated, glancing up at Nathan who was surveying the damage. 

The healer met Chris’s eyes and shook his head slightly. “She ain’t gonna make it, Chris,” he said softly.

“Bareback Larabee,” Ella whispered with a small smile. “Remember?”

Chris nodded once. “I remember,” he said flatly.

She coughed a little, spraying blood around her nose and mouth. “I need to tell you something, Chris,” she managed weakly.

He leaned closer. “What is it?” he asked, expecting a confession of some sort.

“Tanner,” she whispered, clutching Chris’s hand.

Chris glanced up at Vin before looking down at her with a frown. “What about him?”

“He really is a murderer, Chris …” She struggled to get the words out. “…he killed…your baby.” Her eyes closed and her body went limp as she breathed her last.

“She’s gone,” Nathan said quietly.

Chris stared at the women’s lifeless features for a moment before raising his gaze to seek out Vin’s. The Texan’s blue eyes were so awash with anguish there was no doubt in Chris’s mind that he’d heard the words Ella had whispered. “Vin…” he began, getting to his feet.

Vin only shook his head and turned away, hurrying toward the livery.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted with the last chapter, which ended with:
> 
> _Chris stared at the women’s lifeless features for a moment before raising his gaze to seek out Vin’s. The Texan’s blue eyes were so awash with anguish there was no doubt in Chris’s mind that he’d heard the words Ella had whispered. “Vin…” he began, getting to his feet._
> 
> _Vin only shook his head and turned away, hurrying toward the livery._

Nathan got to his feet as well. “Don’t matter what she said; it wasn’t Vin’s fault.”

Chris was watching Vin but turned to the healer upon hearing the words. “I know that.”

“Then tell ‘im,” Nathan said more gently. “He’s in no shape to be runnin’ off just now. I need to go check on JD.”

Chris nodded and turned to Ezra. “Get somebody to help you get her off the street,” he said, already moving in the direction Vin had taken.

When he got as far as the livery, he found Vin saddling his horse. “Where are you going?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“Nowhere just yet,” Vin said grimly. “Not ‘til I know JD’s OK.”

“Then what?” Chris asked.

“Does it matter?” Vin spat. “You heard what she said. Hell, everybody there heard it.”

“And everybody there knows she was wrong,” Chris countered. “You did what you had to do. She could have killed JD. Any one of us would have done the same if we’d been in your position.”

Vin whirled on him. “But you weren’t. Hell, Chris, you had the chance to shoot ‘er once and you couldn’t do it. And that was before you knew she might be carryin’ your child.”

“If she was carrying my child or anyone else’s, she was the one who put it at risk with her actions,” Chris grated.

“She’s the one put Sarah and Adam at risk, too,” Vin reminded him angrily. “I don’t see you givin’ Cletus Fowler a pass for his part in it.”

Chris looked at him in shock for a moment. “Damnit, Vin, that’s not the same thing,” he finally hissed.

“Ain’t it?” Vin challenged. “I might’a killed your baby, Chris. How can you even look at me knowin’ that?”

“Because I know you’re no murderer,” Chris shot back. 

Vin scoffed. “Yeah, well, there’s a shitload of wanted posters in these parts that say otherwise. You think folks in this town are gonna give a damn what you have to say ‘bout it after they hear ‘bout Ella’s dyin’ words?”

“I don’t give a damn what they think,” Chris grated. 

“That’s ‘cuz you ain’t the one shot a pregnant woman down in the street,” Vin retorted angrily. “You can forget that you’re the reason she’s here in the first place or that I might’a done you and the rest of the town a favor in the long run. All folks’re gonna remember is that it was me shot her. I’m the one who’s gonna have to live with that.”

“Vin, I …”

“I’m gonna check on JD,” Vin said, cutting the man off as he brushed past him to leave the livery. 

Chris could only watch him leave, too stunned to even form a suitable reply.

*******

Despite his words, Vin didn’t go straight to the clinic, stopping at his wagon first in an effort to get his emotions under control. As he watched Chris leave the livery and head for Mary’s office, he felt his gut clench with guilt. Not just because he might have killed Chris’s chance to be a father again, or because he’d all but blamed Chris for the whole thing, but because he wasn’t sorry he’d finally killed the bitch that had caused them so much trouble. Despite Ella’s dying words, he was _glad_ she was dead. He only hoped that Chris didn’t end up hating him for it once he’d had a chance to realize what he might have lost. 

When Vin let himself into the clinic a short time later, he found Buck sitting by JD’s bedside talking quietly to the injured man.

“Hey,” Vin said softly, taking in the pristine white bandage on JD’s head. “You OK?”

“Thanks to you,” JD said, mustering a weak smile. “I don’t remember exactly what happened or how she got my gun but Buck told me you saved my life.”

“I think we all owe you a debt of thanks,” Buck said sincerely. “That woman was plumb loco. It was only a matter of time before she killed somebody else.”

“Was me she’s shootin’ at,” Vin pointed out. “Just sorry I didn’t shoot ‘er ‘fore the kid got hurt.”

“Nathan says I’ll be fine in a day or two,” JD assured him. “But Ella won’t be hurtin’ anybody else, that’s the important thing.”

Chris entered the clinic a few minutes later. “You OK, JD?” he asked.

“Yeah,” JD said. “My head hurts but Nathan says I’ll be fine. Not even sure why I have to stay here.”

“’Cuz head injuries ain’t nothin’ ta fool around with, that’s why,” Nathan said as he entered the clinic. “And you’re gonna stay right here where I can keep an eye on you for a while. Bad enough I already got one patient who don’t know the meanin’ of takin’ it easy.” He shot a pointed look at Vin.

“Don’t look at me, Nate, I was just sittin’ there mindin’ my own business,” Vin defended himself.

“And ya still ended up in a shootout,” Nathan pointed out. He turned to Chris. “I can keep an eye on JD but for the time bein’ this one’s all yours,” he said, gesturing to Vin.

Chris frowned. “Why me?”

“You got a place outta town that’s quiet and he’s more like ta listen ta you ‘bout takin’ it easy.”

“Listen to me?” Chris scoffed. “Since when?”

“I already told you I _was_ takin’ it easy,” Vin said indignantly. “Weren’t my fault Ella had other ideas.”

“Yeah, well, long’s you’re in town you ain’t gonna be able to resist getting’ mixed up in whatever’s goin’ on,” Nathan said. His tone softening, he added, “You nearly died, Vin. You need a couple’a days ta set yourself ta rights and I know how much ya hate bein’ cooped up here in town. Out at Chris’s you’ll be able ta get some peace and quiet.” 

“He’s right,” Buck said, grinning. “You attract trouble like I attract the ladies, Vin. At least if you’re out at Chris’s, worst that can happen is you end up shootin’ each other.”

“Speakin’ of shootin,” Nathan said hesitantly. “There’s somethin’ you should know.” He paused a moment. “I know it’s not my place but I examined Ella’s body. Turns out you were right. She was lyin’ about the baby.”

Chris stared at him for a moment. “You sure?”

Nathan nodded. “Positive. She wasn’t pregnant, Chris.” He looked back and forth between Chris and Vin. “Thought you’d both wanna know.”

“I knew it,” Chris grated. “That bitch.”

“Thanks, Nate,” Vin said sincerely. 

Nathan smiled sadly and clapped him on the shoulder. “I heard what she told Chris,” he said quietly. “You did what ya had ta do but I know that wouldn’t have stopped it from weighin’ on your conscience.”

Vin nodded once in appreciation of the words. 

“Not sorry she’s dead,” Chris said flatly. “But for once I’m glad she was lying.”

“We all are,” Buck said from JD’s bedside. “Now once we get these two back in shape, we can put the whole mess behind us.”

“I’m fine,” JD and Vin both said at the same time.

“I see tracking’s not all he’s learned from you,” Chris said to Vin, shaking his head in mild exasperation.

“You’ll both be fine when I say you’re fine,” Nathan said. He pointed at JD. “That means you’re gonna stay right where ya are until I can be sure that bullet didn’t do any damage ta that hard head a yours. And you,” he added, turning to Vin, “you’re gonna go out ta Chris’s place for a few days and rest up. Give your body temperature a chance ta get back ta normal like the doctor said.” He handed Chris a couple of packets of willow bark. “Give ‘im this if he’s still getting’ headaches from that head wound. Otherwise, just make sure ‘e stays warm and gets some rest. That’s the best thing for ‘im.”

Chris took the packets. “These’ll come in handy for the headaches he’s bound to give me,” he lamented. “Ornery as he can be, you’d be best to tell him he’s _not_ supposed to rest.”

“I’m standin’ right here,” Vin said, eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see if we’re both still standing a couple of days from now,” Chris replied, a hint of a smile turning up one corner of his mouth. “You’re the best tracker I’ve ever seen and a helluva shot but you make a lousy patient, in case you didn’t realize.”

“So long’s ya keep that helluva shot in mind we shouldn’t have a problem,” Vin countered, still scowling.

“We shouldn’t,” Chris agreed, “just as long as _you_ keep in mind I’m a faster draw.”

“And when I say rest, that don’t mean helpin’ Chris patch the roof or fix the corral, you understand me, Vin?” Nathan warned.

“Seein’ as I’m so ornery and all, wouldn’t help ‘im if ‘e asked me to,” Vin replied, smirking in Chris’ direction.

“There’s nothing wrong with the roof or the corral,” Chris said defensively.

Buck snorted. “If there’s not now, there will be once that devil Vin calls a horse has been cooped up out there for a few days.”

“He ain’t that bad,” Vin said.

The fact that he didn’t say more in defense of the beloved animal only proved to the others that Vin wasn’t yet at full strength. Chris and Nathan exchanged a look, knowing full well that Vin wouldn’t appreciate any further comments on his condition. 

“It’s been a rough couple of days and we could all use a break,” Chris said. He turned to Vin. “We leave now we can make it out to my place before it gets too dark.” 

“Some of us don’t have a problem ridin’ in the dark,” Vin pointed out, his tone bordering on petulant.

Chris just rolled his eyes and turned to Buck. “You know where we’ll be if you need us.”

“We can handle things here, Chris,” Buck said. “After everything the two of you’ve been through, you deserve a couple’a days of undisturbed peace and quiet.”

Chris didn’t miss the knowing look or the accompanying grin Buck shot his way but he wasn’t about to comment in front of the others. “You better just hope the town’s still in one piece when I get back,” he warned.

They descended the steps to the street in silence but once there, Vin was the one to speak. “Didn’t wanna get Nate’s britches in a twist but I don’t need a babysitter, Chris.”

“And here I thought you might like the idea of spending a couple of days with me,” Chris said quietly.

“Ain’t that I don’t,” Vin admitted. “Wasn’t sure you would, though, after them things I said back there in the livery.”

“You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Chris said, looking out across the deserted street. “I’m the reason Ella was here and I should have shot her a month ago when I had the chance.” He turned to look Vin in the eye. “But you’re alive and she’s dead and I’m not the least bit sorry for how things turned out in the end.”

Before Vin had a chance to say anything in response, Mary approached. “Is JD going to be OK?”

“Nathan’s going to keep him in the clinic for now as a precaution but it seems like he’s going to be just fine,” Chris said with a small smile.

“That’s good,” she said with a sigh of relief. “I did what you asked and wired the judge. I told him what happened, that Miss Gaines was no longer in custody.”

“Thanks,” Chris said with a small nod.

She smiled slightly before turning toward Vin. “How are you, Vin? You’ve been through quite an ordeal yourself.”

“I’m fine, Mary. Thanks for askin’,” Vin said.

“Nathan says he needs to take it easy for a few days and he thought the best place to do that would be out at my place,” Chris said, shooting Vin a pointed look.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Mary said with a nod. “You’ve certainly earned a few days off after ridding our town of that vile woman.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized how insensitive they may have sounded. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that under the circumstances.”

Chris shook his head slightly. “It’s all right, Mary. Ella hurt a lot of people. She’s got nobody but herself to blame for what happened to her.”

“I hope you believe that,” she said gently, touching Vin’s arm. “I know what happened and what she said but you didn’t have a choice, Vin.”

“’Preciate that,” Vin said sincerely.

“Nathan examined the body,” Chris told Mary. “Ella was lying about the baby.”

“I’d like to say I’m surprised, but knowing what she’s capable of, I’m really not. I am relieved, though, for both your sakes.”

Vin and Chris both nodded their appreciation of the sentiment.

“Well, then, I won’t keep you any longer,” she said with a smile. She touched Vin’s arm again. “I really am glad you’re OK, Vin. Now do what Nathan says and take it easy for a few days.” 

“I will,” Vin promised.

With a warm smile, she nodded at them both. “Good night, then.”

“Night, Mary,” Vin said, touching the brim of his hat while Chris echoed the words.

Once she was out of earshot, Chris turned to Vin. “See that? Even Mary supports us spending a couple of days alone together.”

Vin snorted. “I’m sure she’d think different if she knew some’a the things goin’ on in that head of yours, Larabee.”

“Starting to wonder what’s going on in that head of _hers_ ,” Chris teased. “She always touch you that much?”

Vin only smirked as they headed toward the livery.

********

They were barely inside Chris’s cabin when Vin had the other man pinned up against the wall. “Want ya, Cowboy,” he growled low in his throat.

Chris wrapped his arms around the Texan and pulled him even closer, claiming his mouth in a long, hard kiss. “Want you too,” he breathed once they’d parted. “Now.” He kissed him again. “Always.” He studied the other man’s drawn features. “But I also want you healthy. Maybe you should get some sleep first.”

“Sleep after,” Vin suggested, pressing his hard cock against Chris’s.

“You’re supposed to be out here to get some rest,” Chris reminded him, though he couldn’t help grinding against Vin.

“Doc said I should listen ta what my body needs,” Vin countered. “And it ain’t sleep I’m needin’ just now.”

Chris grinned. “Like I said, you make a lousy patient.”

“Ya’d rather watch me sleep?” Vin teased, squeezing Chris’s cock through his clothing with one hand.  
Chris let out a low moan. “Like I said, sleep after.”

From there, they moved toward the bed, removing layers of clothing as they went. By the time they reached their destination, they were bare from the waist up, hard chests pressed together and hands roaming over exposed flesh as they explored each other’s mouths with lips and tongues.

“Can’t never get ‘nuff of you,” Vin breathed, reaching for Chris’s belt. “More I get, the more I want.”

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” Chris promised breathlessly.

Vin finished undoing the black pants and pushed Chris back on the bed so he could remove them completely, taking longjohns, socks and boots along for the ride.

Chris grinned. “Should I be worried about how good you are at that?” he teased, repeating Vin’s own words back to him.

“Maybe wait ‘till ya see what else I’m good at, first,” Vin said, eyes twinkling mischievously. Without further warning, he bent his head and took Chris’s semi-hard cock into his mouth.

“Christ!” Chris exclaimed, his hands moving to tangle in the Texan’s hair. 

Vin sucked for a moment before raising his gaze to meet Chris’s. “Want I should stop?” he teased.

“Hell no,” Chris growled.

Vin grinned and went back to his task, putting every trick he knew into giving his lover the best blowjob of his life. Once the blond’s cock was fully hard and throbbing, Vin took it as deep into his throat as he could and swallowed.

Chris came with a guttural moan, his hands holding Vin’s head in place while he emptied himself into the velvet channel of his lover’s throat.

When he’d taken all the other man had to offer, Vin pulled off, gently licking the softening shaft clean before moving up to kiss Chris softly. 

Tasting himself on his lover’s lips, Chris moaned and deepened the kiss. “That was something else,” he whispered when they’d parted.

“Was the least I could do after ya saved m’life and all,” Vin teased.

Chris smiled into the blue eyes. “Had to. JD talks too much to be our tracker.”

Vin snorted. “Or maybe ya thought I’d come back and haunt your ass if ya didn’t.”

“You’d be wasting your time,” Chris said.

“Oh yeah?” Vin taunted. “How d’ya figure?”

Chris rolled them until he was on top and gazing down into laughing blue eyes. “Because my life wouldn’t be worth haunting if we hadn’t found you in time,” he said quietly before leaning down to capture Vin’s lips in a long, deep kiss.

When they parted, Vin’s expression was softer and filled with genuine affection. “For a man who don’t talk much, you got a nice way of sayin’ things when you want to.”

Chris grinned. “And for a man who says his body needs something other than sleep, you still have way too many clothes on.” He began moving down the Texan’s body, leaving a trail of soft kisses down the exposed skin until he got to the trousers Vin was still wearing. He stripped off the clothes slowly, then kneeled between the long legs, staring appreciatively at the hard cock jutting out from its nest of curls. Despite his recent orgasm, he could feel his dick beginning to harden at just the thought of being inside his lover. By the time he finished giving Vin a leisurely blowjob, he had no doubt he’d be ready.

Vin misread the hesitation, doubting that Chris had ever entertained the idea of having another man’s cock in his mouth. While the very thought of having Chris’s lips around him was almost enough to make him come, he didn’t want the blond feeling he had to return the favor. “Don’t gotta do what I did, Cowboy,” he said with that lopsided smile of his. “I know you can’t fuck me just yet, but you can use your hand or somethin’.”

Chris frowned a little at the underlying tone in his lover’s voice and moved back up the lean body so that he could look Vin square in the eye. “You should know by now I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.”

Vin snorted. “Might’a picked up on that fact a time ‘r two,” he teased.

“And right now,” Chris said, kissing Vin’s lips before moving down to his throat. “What I want…” He continued planting kisses in a trail down the man’s chest as he spoke. “… is to suck you dry…” He landed a gentle kiss on the tip of Vin’s cock before raising his gaze to him with a devilish grin. “ _Before_ I fuck you.”

Vin licked lips suddenly gone dry with desire. “Reckon I c’n live with that,” he managed.

Chris turned his attention to the weeping cock before him, flicking his tongue out to taste the clear fluid beading at the tip. He’d never had a man’s cock in his mouth before, but he’d been on the receiving end plenty and he knew what felt good. Starting slow, he took the head into his mouth, drawing the rest of the turgid member in inch by inch until it bumped the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard as he pulled back, reveling in the curses the other man was uttering. When he got to the head, he scraped it lightly with his teeth paying special attention to the sensitive underside before beginning the process all over again. Once he had Vin writhing beneath him, he increased both his pace and the suction, holding the Texan’s hips down with one forearm while his other hand reached blindly for Vin’s lips.

Vin knew instinctively what he had in mind and grasped the seeking hand, drawing two fingers greedily into his mouth and coating them liberally with saliva before releasing them and fisting his hands in the blankets. "Fuck," he breathed, overwhelmed by the sensations Chris was creating with his mouth and the mere thought of what he was about to do with those fingers.

Not one to disappoint, Chris pulled back the slick digits and reached beneath his lover’s body, tracing the dusky pucker there briefly before pushing one finger slowly into the tight channel and searching for the bundle of nerves hidden there. He knew the instant he found it as Vin moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips off the bed. Chris stroked his lover’s prostate in time with the bobbing of his head until Vin was an incoherent mess beneath him. When he sensed Vin was about to come undone, he sucked the hard cock deep into his throat and swallowed, at the same time plunging two fingers into the other man’s body to the hilt.

With a guttural cry that might have been Chris’s name, Vin came, pumping thick ropes of come down his lover’s throat while the blond swallowed every bit eagerly. 

Once Vin had emptied himself, Chris pulled his mouth off the softening cock but left his fingers buried deep in the other man’s ass, twisting and scissoring in preparation for what was still to come. “Gonna take you now, Vin,” he promised. “Long and slow and hard.”

Vin practically whimpered at the words, post-orgasmic bliss giving way to anticipation of Chris’s promise. “Yeah,” he panted. “Now, Chris. Need ya now.”

Pulling his fingers from the other man’s body, Chris settled back on his knees as he reached for the salve on the nightstand. “I know I promised I’d have something better for next time, but …”

“Don’t matter none,” Vin assured him through half-lidded eyes as he bent his legs at the knees and spread himself open. “Just need ya inside me.”

Chris coated his cock quickly and positioned it at Vin’s entrance, watching the Texan’s face as he pushed inside.

“Fuck,” Vin breathed as he was filled. “Come on, Chris, more.”

Once he was fully sheathed in the tight channel, Chris took a moment to enjoy the sensation before beginning a slow steady rhythm.

Vin, it seemed, had other ideas. He thrust his hips up hard to meet every stroke. “More, Chris,” he panted. “Harder.”

Chris obliged, picking up the pace and thrusting into the willing body with more vigor.

“Yeah,” Vin gasped. “Harder.”

With a growl, Chris practically folded the other man in half, pounding into the tight ass with increasing force as the man beneath him continued to beg for more. “That hard enough for you, Tanner?” he managed to ground out after a particularly hard thrust.

“So good, Chris,” Vin rasped, clutching at Chris’s shoulders. “Don’t stop” He moaned as Chris slammed into him again. “Yeah, that’s it. Just like that.”

Just when Chris began to wonder how long he could keep up the punishing pace, Vin cried out and shot his load without his cock being touched. “Christ,” Chris breathed, watching in awe as his lover’s cock erupted. The sight was enough to send him over the edge and he slammed hard into the lithe body and stayed there, buried deep while he emptied himself into the pulsing channel. When he’d finished, he withdrew slowly and collapsed beside the other man. “Fucking Hell.” He took a moment to regulate his breathing before leaning up on one elbow to frown slightly at his lover. “Are you OK? That was kinda … rough.”

Vin smiled lazily. “Nothin’ wrong with rough, Cowboy,” he murmured contentedly. “Makes ya feel alive.”

Chris snorted as he flopped onto his back. “Speak for yourself. I think you might have killed me.”

Vin rolled onto his side, laying his head on Chris’s shoulder and caressing the blond’s stomach with one hand. “Mmmm,” he murmured, closing his eyes, “that would be a real shame. Got plans for you later that call for ya to be alive.”

Chris chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lover. “You’ll be lucky if you can move later.” He held the man in his arms for a moment before kissing the tousled head and moving to get out of the bed.

“What?” Vin mumbled, frowning as his position was disturbed.

“Just going to get something to clean us up so you can get some real sleep,” Chris assured him as he moved toward the wash stand.

“’M not tired,” Vin protested.

Chris snorted as he returned with a warm washcloth. “Yeah, right,” he said as he cleaned Vin’s chest and stomach. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy, remember?”

“Decided I wanted to take it hard instead,” Vin quipped with a smirk.

Chris huffed a laugh as he tossed the washcloth aside and climbed back into the bed. “But you have a head injury for an excuse,” he said, pulling the other man into his arms. “I’m supposed to know better.”

Vin snorted as he settled into his previous position with his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Seemed like you’s enjoyin’ it as much as I was.”

“Can’t deny that,” Chris replied, kissing the top of Vin’s head. “But I don’t want to have to explain to Nathan why you’re going back to town in worse shape than when you left.”

“I’m fine, Chris,” Vin said before turning his head to look into his lover’s eyes with a mischievous smile. “But after we take a few minutes ta catch our breath, we can do that long and slow you’s mentionin’ if it’ll make ya feel better.”

“Even if you can deny needing sleep, there’s no way you can’t be sore after that,” Chris pointed out.

“Reckon I’ll be feelin’ it for a day ‘r two,” Vin acquiesced as he settled his head on Chris’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “’S kinda the point. When we’re back in town pretendin’ nothin’s changed and you’re havin’ Sunday dinners with Mary, I’ll have somethin’ ta remind me what’s real.”

Chris frowned at the words. “That was _one_ dinner and I only got roped into that because the judge was supposed to be there.”

“He wasn’t, though,” Vin said. “Always wondered if he really got held up in Sour Springs or Mary just said that ta get ya alone.”

“Nothing happened, Vin,” Chris said.

Vin turned to look at him. “Don’t have to tell me that. I know Mary ain’t the kinda woman to just jump into bed with a man, but she’s prob’ly hopin that might start you to courtin’ ‘er proper.”

Chris tightened his hold on the man in his arms. “Even if she was thinking that at the time, she’s not anymore, trust me.”

“’Cuz’a what happened with Ella?” Vin asked with a frown.

“Because I told her that I consider her a friend, but I don’t have feelings for her any stronger than that,” Chris told him.

“Yeah?” Vin said, surprised. “How’d she take that?”

“She said she deserves someone who looks at her the way her husband used to, or even Gerard. She never saw that in me. She also said she knows we’d never be happy together and she hopes I find that someday.”

“Huh,” Vin said, mulling that over. 

Chris cocked an eyebrow. “Did you honestly think I’d go straight from having you in my bed to keeping company with Mary?”

“Don’t get your britches in a twist,” Vin said on a chuckle as he settled himself down once more, wrapping an arm around Chris’s waist and closing his eyes. “I just know we gotta hide what we got. If that means keepin’ up appearances with Mary, I wouldn’t like it, but I’d know you’s just doin’ what you had to do.”

Chris snorted. “Yeah right. If I started courting Mary to keep up appearances, you’d be the one with your britches in a twist, as you call it.”

“Don’t like to share,” Vin said on a yawn.

Chris smiled as he stroked the other man’s hair gently. “Just another thing we have in common, Pard.”

“Least I like Mary,” Vin murmured sleepily. “Now Maria…”

“Go to sleep, Vin,” Chris said, his tone managing to be equal parts command and affection.

“Just restin’ m’eyes ‘till you’re ready to go again,” Vin mumbled.

“Give me ten minutes. If you’re still awake, I’ll see what I can do about that long and slow I promised,” Chris bargained, knowing full well Vin would be out by then.

“’K,” Vin breathed. In a matter of seconds, the Texan’s breathing evened out and he succumbed to much needed sleep. 

Chris grinned as he closed his own eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said quietly before following his lover into slumber.

TBC


End file.
